


The Scent of Magic

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Daddy Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Case Fic, Dean/Cas Pinefest, Familiar Dean Winchester, Familiars, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Mutual Pining, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Only wolves have abo, Pack Dynamics, Pining Sickness, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Sperm Donor Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, True Mates, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Witch Castiel, Witch Gabriel (Supernatural), Wolves, deancaspinefest, humans are normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: After a hunt Dean gets turned into a werewolf. But he doesn't let that stop him, and goes back out hunting with his brother Sam. He meets witch Cas and sparks fly.Cas helps them on a case and in exchange Dean stays with him for a month. He learns that not only is he a werewolf now, but he’s also a familiar. And Cas’ magic pulls him in.A werewolf/witch/familiar au with some ABO and lots of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go out for this fic! First off to my amazing beta [blue-reveries](https://blue-reveries.tumblr.com/). And also to my amazing artist [cenedrariva](http://cenedrariva.tumblr.com/) for creating the amazing artwork for this fic and helping me a ton to make sure that all the art looked right in the fic!! Go leave them lots of love! 
> 
> Check out the art master post [here](http://cenedrariva.tumblr.com/post/171414796616/artforthescentofmagic). 
> 
> *spoilers* If you are looking for a fic with long, drawn out pining, this is not it. You will not want to smack these two over the head and yell at them to get their act together and get their heads out of their asses. They get pining sickness and it's really fucking intense. So there is still pining, just not "omg you stupid fuckers just kiss already" pining. This has been your warning. */spoilers*
> 
> On a personal note, my life has gotten crazy busy, so unless a plot bunny hits me over the head and wont leave me alone, this will be the last fic that I will be posting for some time. I'm not done writing fic, I just need to spend more time on other personal endeavors, and once they are done I will have time for more writing. But until then I will be going on a hiatus. I was just lucky that I had finished this fic before things got a little crazy for me and I have been sitting on it for months waiting for my posting date.

Another day, another dirty motel, another successful monster hunt.

Sam collapsed on the bed. “I’m exhausted. And hungry.” His stomach growled in a bid to be taken care of first.

Dean smiled, he always felt good after a successful hunt. “So, let's go out to eat and then you can sleep. Come on Sammy, I saw a dinner right next door. Let's grab some grub and you can sleep while I go out to a bar.”

Sam hummed in agreement. “Ok, fine. I probably should eat before I pass out.”

“That’s the spirit, Sammy,” Dean said as he slapped Sam’s back. “Let’s get rolling.”

Dean gorged himself on a burger while Sam had the heart-healthy salad. After they were done, Sam walked back to the motel to sleep and Dean crossed the street to go to the bar to hustle some pool and try to get lucky. Dean made a few bucks but struck out on the love department. He had a few more beers to console himself before stumbling back to the motel.

He was almost back to their room he heard a rustling in a bush next to the motel and went to investigate. He was reaching back for his gun when a dark shadowy mass knocked him down out of nowhere. His head hit the pavement and he was out.

~~~~~

“Dean! Dean! Wake up!” Sam was shouting over Dean. Dean’s head was spinning as he felt Sam strong-arm him into standing.

Once up on two feet, Dean opened up his eyes to find out it was morning and pushed his brother away. “I’m up, I’m up!”

“What happened to you?”

“I don’t know,” Dean pressed his palms up against his eyes and wiped the sleep away. “I was pretty drunk coming home from the bar last night and something came out of the bushes and hit me.”

Sam pointed to some dried blood that had dripped from Dean’s side, “I think they scratched you up too.”

“What?” Dean looked down, he didn’t even feel any pain on his side.

Sam gave Dean bitchface number 45. “Come on back to the room and get cleaned up, we can take a look then.”

When Dean stripped for his shower he saw it. A big bite mark on his side. It looked like an animal had torn his shirt up and bit him right above his hip. The bite marks looked like a giant dog had bitten him. _Son of a bitch, what the hell hit me last night?_ Dean showered, put on some pants, and went out to talk to Sam.

“What do you think bit me?” Dean asked, it could just be a wild animal, that would be best Dean didn’t even want to think about something supernatural biting him.

“I don’t know man,” Sam said. “If I didn’t know any better I would say a werewolf, but we know they don’t actually change into wolves, so the bite pattern wouldn’t look like that. But it does look like a huge dog.”

Dean sighed, just what they needed, a new monster out there. “Well, take some pictures so I can dress the thing and put a shirt on.”

Sam snapped a few shots on his phone. “I can send this off to Bobby and a few other people and we will see what we come up with. I’ve never seen bites like this before.”

Dean put Neosporin on the wound and covered it with bandages before putting a shirt on. “Well, I’m _starving_.” His stomach growled to prove his point. “Let’s grab some breakfast before hitting the books?”

“Sure thing Dean.”

They went back to the same dinner as the night before. Dean ate three plates of pancakes and sausage, luckily for him, he had ordered the plate of never-ending pancakes.

When the waitress put the fourth plate of pancakes in front of Dean, Sam spoke up. “Dude, slow down. There’ll be more food at lunch.” Sam looked a little grossed out from all the food that Dean was eating.

Dean shoved another bite in his mouth and talked while chewing. “But, I’m so hungry. I feel like I’m 15 again and I can never get enough food.”

Sam reached across the table and felt Dean’s forehead. “You feel a little warm Dean. We've already finished up the case here. Why don’t we head back to Bobby’s to do the research? He’s got more books than we could hope to find here.”

Dean bobbed his head in agreement. “That’s not a bad idea. Why don’t you text him the pictures to give him a head start, we can be there by dinner time.”

~~~~~

Dean ate four burritos for lunch, with two sides of chips and salsa. Three big bags of beef jerky, five king sized candy bars for a snack, and drank six large bottles of water on the way to Bobby’s.

~~~~~

“Bobby! Good to see you! What’s for dinner I’m starving,” Dean said as he burst through Bobby’s front door.

“I ordered a couple pizzas for dinner, they’re on the table.” Bobby tilted his head towards the kitchen. “Why don’t you get washed up and we can sit down for dinner.”

Dean ate a pizza and a half in the time Sam and Bobby each had two slices.

“Bobby, do you have anything else? I’m still hungry,” Dean asked when the last of the pizza was gone.

“How about I take a first-hand look at your bite and we can order a couple more pizzas.” Dean started to take his shirt off. “Not _here_ , ya idjit! Down in the bunker where I keep my medical supplies.”

Dean shrugged and headed down to the bunker. He took his shirt off and sat down on the bed. Bobby followed him in to take off the bandages and took a look while Sam leaned up against the door to the bunker from the outside.

Bobby took off the bandages. “Hmmm.” Bobby grimaced, “I think I have a book about this upstairs. Sit tight a moment and I’ll be right back.” As soon as Bobby was out of the bunker the door slammed shut and was locked from the outside. “Sorry kid, but this is for your own safety.”

Dean should have seen this coming, they’ve pulled the same trick on Sam before to get him clean from the demon blood. “What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

Bobby opened the peephole so that he could look at Dean as they talked. “Whatever bit you was supernatural, boy. You don’t have a scratch on you and you can’t stop eating. We don’t know what is going to happen to you, but at least in here we can keep you safe.”

“Come on Bobby! I’m fine,” Dean shouted. He didn’t want to be all cooped up. He felt like he needed to run, and eat. Definitely, eat. He had never been so hungry in his life.

“I sure hope you’ll be, boy,” Bobby mutters.

Dean sighed and his stomach growled again. “At least order me some more pizza if I’m going to be stuck down here.”

“Sure what d’ya want?”

“Three extra large meat lovers please.” Dean hoped that would be enough food so he wouldn’t be hungry anymore.

“You got it,” Bobby said before slamming the eyehole shut.

~~~~~

When the full moon rose that night, Dean felt antsy. He started pacing around the bunker. He felt like he needed to go for a run, he needed to be outside in the fresh air. His skin felt itchy and his clothes were bothering him; they felt like sandpaper on his skin so he took them all off. He kept pacing the bunker and then he felt...off. The bunker seemed taller. Colors seem muted. Suddenly he could smell _everything_ . He tried to call out for Bobby and Sam but he just _howled_. He stalked over to the mirror and a wolf stared back at him.

“Dean?” The eye hole slid open in the door and Sam was on the other side.

Dean padded over to the door sat down and whined.

“I think it's a new type of werewolf that bit you.”

Dean barked in agreement.

Needing to establish a better way to communicate with his brother, Sam wanted to set some basics up. “Can you understand me? Bark once for yes or twice for no.”

Dean barked once.

“Are you in pain?”

Two barks.

“That’s good, I’ve never seen a shapeshifter change as fast as you did before. And you didn’t even shed any of your skin! Are you hungry?”

One bark. Of course, Dean was hungry! He had been hungry all day.

“Do you want dog food?” Sam asked.

Dean grimaced and barked twice. Just because he was in wolf form didn’t mean that he wanted dog food. He wanted meat.

“Pizza?”

Two barks. Pizza was better than dog food, but Dean wasn’t sure if he would be able to convey that it needed to be covered in meat. Plus he just had pizza.

“Hamburgers?”

Now that was something Dean could get behind! Burgers sounded great. Dean barked once and wagged his tail.

“More than 5?”

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course, he wanted more than 5, he was starving. But he barked once to confirm for his brother.

“More than 10?”

One bark.

“Should I just get you a 50 pack from White Castle?”

Dean barked, nodded and wagged his tail. Fifty hamburgers sounded great, even if they were tiny. Maybe Sam could get even more. Dean tried to howl to say ‘more’. He thought Sam got the point.

Sam laughed. “Ok, I’ll be right back.”

Sam came back an hour later with food and some dog supplies.  He took off all the tags from the dog toys (a big rope, bone, and a squeaky stuffed animal) and filled up the giant dog bowl with water before heading down to the basement with Bobby.

“Dean?” Single bark. “Can you move all the way to the other end of the bunker and lay down so I can open the door and put all this stuff in?”

Dean barked once as he moved to the opposite end of the bunker and curled into a ball on the floor. Sam rushed in with Bobby at the door and threw everything on the ground and placed the water as gently and quickly as he could before rushing out and having Bobby slam and lock the door behind him.

Dean got up and sniffed everything before taking a drink and ripping open the bag with the sliders. They were still in the little boxes too, but Dean found that he liked the challenge of getting them out. It gave him something besides utter boredom to focus on. His snout was too big to fit in them, but if he bit down with just enough pressure, and the opening towards his mouth, he could tilt his head back and the slider would just pop in his mouth. Once he finished all one hundred (Sam did seem to understand his ‘more’ howl) and took a drink Sam was back at the window.

“Hey, Dean?”

One bark. The system wasn’t too bad. Sam was smart to set that up. Made having a conversation a little easier.

“Would you mind throwing all your trash in the garbage?”

Two barks. Dean didn’t want to clean up, he wanted to be let out and go for a run.

“Heh, yeah I get that. But it’s more to prove to Bobby and myself that you’re in control of your wolf and not the other way around.”

Dean rolled his eyes and took each little box and the bag over to the garbage and dumped them in. It took longer without hands as he could only grab a couple of boxes at a time in his mouth. But once he was done he drank some water to wash the taste of cardboard out of his mouth.

Dean sniffed at the bone that Sam had left for him, but it didn’t smell appetizing. He chewed on the rope for a little bit and it felt good to chew. The squeaky stuffed animal just drove him nuts, too much noise.  When it got late he ended up jumping up on the bed and was able to get under the covers and fall asleep.

When he woke up he was naked and human again. Thankful that he was able to get under the covers so his junk wasn’t hanging out for the world to see. He put on his clothes from yesterday and banged on the door to be let out. “Sammy! Bobby! Let me out!”

The door swings open and Bobby lets him out. “We need to go over what happened to you last night, boy. The surveillance video is upstairs. I’m sure you’ll be wantin’ breakfast anyhow.”

“Damn right! I’m starving!” Dean said enthusiastically, “how about a dozen eggs, two packages of bacon and a loaf of bread as toast?”

Bobby shook his head in amusement. “Well it’s a good thing Sam stocked up last night, we should have all of that.”

Bobby made enough breakfast to feed a small army while Sam played the surveillance video and went over the night step by step with Dean.

“Ugh,” Dean said between bites, “We don’t have to go over all of it in that much detail Sammy! I was there. I remember what happened! I was in control the whole time. It’s not like I hulked out or anything.”

“I know Dean! And that’s incredible!” Sam was so excited he was practically vibrating off his seat. “You weren’t like any werewolf that we’ve ever encountered before!”

Dean shoved more food into his mouth and talked around it. “So, I’m a new breed of werewolf?”

“I don’t think so, obviously someone turned you so there should be more out there. I think we should try to find who bit you, and see if we can get some answers.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby ended up following them back to the town where Dean had had his encounter. They went to the same dinner Sam and Dean had been to before to eat and come up with a game plan.

Right after their food came,  an attractive brunette slid into the booth next to Dean and snagged some of his fries.

“Hey hot stuff, it’s good to see you back here.” She smiled at him predatorily. “I thought you ran off the other day. It was going to be mighty hard to find you then. But I’m sure I would have sniffed you out.”

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“Aw, you don’t remember me? I should be offended!” She mocked. “You hit on me at the bar the other night, I thought you wanted to take it to the next level. So when you left the bar I bit you. Came back for you in the morning, but you were already gone. I’m sure you freaked out a bit last night though right?”

“What the fuck did you do to me?!” Dean growled at her.

“Relax, you’ll be fine,” she said while stealing more of Dean’s fries. Dean was so angry at her for biting him, he didn’t even register that she was eating his food.

“I’ll kill you, you bitch!” Dean whispered so that others in the dinner wouldn’t overhear him.

She didn’t look concerned. “No, you won’t. You need me. And my pack needs you.”

“Your pack?” Dean thought that packs were myths about werewolves, but he was starting to find out that his ‘breed’ was a little bit closer to what the media thought of as a werewolf then the ones that he had encountered previously.

“Yeah, once you calm down and we get to know each other a little better, you’ll meet them and join the ranks.”

Dean’s head was spinning, and he could see Bobby and Sam discreetly reaching for their weapons under the table to have them ready just in case, he was thankful that they were taking the precautions for him as this was all a little too much for him to take in at once. Everything that he thought he knew about werewolves was being turned on its head in the past 24 hours. “Why does your pack need me?”

“How about I teach you about being a wolf first, and then we can go over the pack? It'll give you a better understanding of everything. But suffice to say, our numbers are down and we are in need of some alpha males. You seemed like a good fit.” She motioned to Sam. “He might be too.”

Dean growled his protective instincts kicking in, “you will NOT be biting my brother.”

She laughed, “Why doesn’t he stick around for your wolf lessons and he can make that call for himself? He might like being a wolf. It seems to suit you already. You already have the growly protective thing down.”

Sam was practically vibrating in his seat with excitement. He always loved learning, and being able to learn directly from the source? It was better than he could have even hoped for coming back out here to get answers for Dean. “Lessons?!”

She nodded, “Yeah, your brother here will be a happier, healthier, better wolf if he knows what to expect.”

“Can you change me back?” Dean asked hopefully. Sometimes there was a way to undo these types of things.

“No can do bucko. Sorry about that,” she shrugged, “but it’s permanent. Don’t worry, you can still live a full life. In fact, you’ll live a longer life as a wolf. And from what I can tell, you’re a single drifter anyways. So it won’t hold you back at all. You’ll just actually have a home base with the pack to drift in and out from. We won’t mind you coming and going. But you’ll wanna come home for the full moon. Not because you have to, but because it’s more fun that way. We go on deer hunts together. You’ll love it.”

Dean sighed, a deer hunt _would_ have been fun last night. Though anything would have been better than being locked up in the bunker with nowhere to run. At least they had brought him food. “Ok, fine.” Dean was starting to resign himself to his fate. “Who are you anyways?”

“I’m Meg Masters. And you all?” Meg trailed off expectantly, looking around the table.

“I’m Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. And our practically uncle Bobby,” Dean introduced them all to Meg.

“How about once we’re done here, we can go back to my place and we can start your lessons,” Meg suggested.

Sam smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~

Bobby ended up going back home as he had only tagged along to help find who had bitten Dean as they didn’t expect her to be looking for them. Dean and Sam followed Meg to her place. Meg lived on the edge of town and her place backed up to a large woods.

“There’s a park back there. We go running there a lot. But Charlie has a huge property that we tend to use for our full moon hunts. We don’t want to run into any innocent bystanders.” They sat down in her living room and Meg tossed Dean a large bag of jerky. “After the first month, your hunger will lessen. The change just makes you hungry. On full moons it's a really good idea to eat a lot of protein, and any other time you change. But right now your body is going through a lot of changes on top of it being a full moon last night. Besides being able to change into a wolf, your sense of smell and hearing will get better. You’ll heal faster. Less will be able to kill you, and you’ll live longer. Don’t worry about an aversion to silver, that’s only with the wolves you’ve encountered before. You’ll also gain some fun secondary sexual characteristics that you aren’t used to.”

Dean took a break from eating at that one. “What?!”

“Your dick will grow a knot, even when you’re in human form, just like a wolf. You’ll cum multiple times when your knot grows. We wolves tend to mate for life, and you’ll probably know your mate when you first smell them. They’ll smell amazing to you, and you’ll be drawn to them.” Meg got up to go to her kitchen, and as it was an open floor plan the boys didn’t need to move from their spots on the couch to still hear her. She pulled out a couple of cans of tuna and started mixing it with some mayo.

“You’ll go into a rut every 3 months or so for a couple of days, where you’ll feel the need to fuck anything that moves. But don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. Hopefully, we’ll be able to match up your rut to one of our girl’s heats.” She got out some onion, carrots and celery and started to shred them to add them into the tuna.

“As I said before our numbers are dwindling. You need two wolf parents to be born a wolf. That’s really why I changed you. We only have one guy in our pack and he’s still just a kid in high school. We need some guys in our pack to make some pups and expand the gene pool.”

“Whoever said that I wanted any kids!” Dean’s eyes were wide. As a hunter, he never thought about having kids of his own. Too much work and he didn’t want to raise his kids into this life. He looked at Sammy to see if he was horrified as well to find him furiously taking notes on everything that Meg was saying.

Meg sighed as she cleaned up the small mess in the kitchen. “No one. But we do. We won’t force you to have sex with us or to have kids against your own will, but you can always just be a sperm donor. We wouldn’t mind that.”

“Then why don’t you just hook up with another pack to use them for sperm donors?” Sam asked as he paused from taking his notes.

“Because we’re the last pack in the western US. There’s one pack in Canada, one in the eastern US, and maybe a few in all of Europe, but that’s it.” Meg grabbed some crackers and headed back to the living room sitting next to Dean.

“Not to mention we’re already all closely related. We decided that we needed new blood, and you seemed like a fine physical specimen. You’re tall, good-looking, and I can’t smell any sickness or disease on you. Plus, you said the other night that you’re a drifter with no family. I figured a pack would be good for you. And you were trying to sleep with anything that moved in that bar, so I figured we could get you to sleep with all of us without too much of a fight.”

Dean shoved the last of the jerky in his mouth, before taking the offered tuna and crackers from Meg. “I’m more of a love ‘em an’ leave ‘em sort of guy, I don’t want you getting too attached.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “You won’t have to worry about that. Some of our pack are mated to each other anyways, but they want pups so they desperately need a sperm donor.”

“You have a bunch of lesbians in your pack?” Dean perked up. Maybe a threesome with two hot chicks wouldn’t be so bad. He munched on the tuna and crackers and thought that it might make up for her stealing his fries at the diner.

“Just two mated pairs. Donna and Jody, and Charlie and Dorothy.”

“I thought Charlie was a dude.” Dean frowned.

“No, she’s a chick. Kevin is our only dude. His dad died ten years ago of a heart condition, Kevin might get it too, so we don’t want to use his sperm.”

“That sucks.” So not only was the only dude in the pack underage, he also might have bad genes to pass on.

Meg shrugged, “Yeah, but his mom is still around. She basically runs our pack as the pack mom. She’s the only mom in the pack, but the mated ones want to change that.”

“So I can just be the cool uncle to the lesbians’ pups and I don’t have to be the dad?” Dean asked as he continued to shove more food into his face.

“I think they’d all prefer it that way, actually,” Meg said.

Dean could warm up to the idea of being the cool uncle. A lot less responsibility that way. “I’ll think about it.”

Meg fed Dean a hearty meat stew for second supper. Dean was warming up to her, even though she did change him into a monster. She was taking good care of him, and he never even had to ask for more food. She just knew.

“You guys might as well bring your stuff in and stay with me. Dean'll want to learn how to use his newfound skills and meet the pack; you’re welcome to stay for as long as you like.”

~~~~~

Dean and Sam ended up staying with Meg for a month. She even had two guestrooms so they were each able to have their own room.

Dean learned a lot about being a wolf. Met the whole pack and, surprisingly, liked all of them. He had great fun at the full moon deer hunt. They brought down two deer and had eaten them all, dragging them back to Sammy who roasted them over a fire. Sam had even made sides to go with the deer; the fire baked potatoes were actually really good and went over really well with the pack. The pack liked having a human around for the full moon to take care of the details, cooking and water bowls for everyone. Sam was invited back for every full moon after that and was made an honorary member of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some werewolf/abo world-building notes for any of you who are interested:  
> -Have to change on the full moon  
> -Can change at will other times  
> -Person is in total control of their wolf (AS LONG AS THEY ARE NOT HUNGRY OR IN RUT/HEAT)  
> -Guys go in rut - basically abo alpha  
> -Girls go in heat - basically abo omega  
> -Guys have knots, even when not in wolf form  
> -Tend to stay in packs and leave humans alone  
> -Have avoided hunter attention as a close cousin of theirs also called werewolves, are the ones who actually lose control, as per canon on the show  
> -Can be bitten or born to change  
> -Change like wolves in true blood


	3. Chapter 3

They left a few days after the full moon to go on a hunt. One state over was having some mysterious deaths. It turned out that Dean’s new and improved sense of smell and wolf training was already coming in handy.

“Sammy, I can smell the magic here,” Dean said at the first crime scene that they visited. “It smells all rotten though. Something's not right with it.” He had learned during his month at Meg’s, that magic had a distinct smell to it, but he was willing to bet was black magic or a curse. The wolves had some magic protections placed on their land and it didn’t have the negative feeling that he was getting from this.

Dean’s nose led them to a necklace that the victim was wearing. Sam reached out to grab it. “Don’t touch it, Sammy, I think it may be cursed or something.”

Sam used an evidence bag to remove it from the vic and sealed the bag up. “Now what?”

“Well I can still smell it, that bag’s not going to be enough to keep it contained. Do we have a curse box?” Dean asked as he turned back to go to the car.

“No, but I saw a magic shop in town. Maybe we can get one there,” Sam said, falling into step behind him.

“Ugh, most of those places are new age hippy crap and not the real deal anyways.”

Sam opened up the passenger door and slid into the Impala. “Yeah, but sometimes even those places accidentally get something real.”

Dean started up the car. “Fine, let’s go. At least they might have a box that we can make into a proper one to contain the curse.”

~~~~~

Dean could smell the scent of magic when he walked into the place. It permeated out of everything. This shop _was_ the real deal.

“Can I help you?” a deep voice asked from behind Dean.

Dean spun around and was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. And that smell. The man smelled like freshly baked warm apple pie. Before Dean realized what he was doing he was practically on top of him and smelling his neck. “You smell amazing.”

The man laughed and took a step back but he didn’t seem too put out by Dean’s odd behavior. “That’s the first time I’ve ever gotten that one. I’m Castiel. And you are?”

“Dean.” Dean held out his hand and smiled turning up the charm.

Cas took it with both of his hands. Dean could feel something warm and tingly entering his body through his hands.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, “it seems that my magic likes you.”

“Your magic?” Dean thought that he should have been able to smell it, but with the overall magic smell of the shop and the scent of apple pie coming from Castiel, he would be hard pressed to smell anything that wasn’t blatantly obvious.

Castiel nodded. “I’m a witch. I own this store with my brother.”

Dean could feel his wolf howling in contentment. “I think my wolf likes your magic.”

“Your wolf?” Castiel tilted his head. “Can you change into a wolf?”

“Um, yeah.” Dean blushed and looked down while using his free hand to grasp the back of his neck. He had yet to admit that to anyone.

Castiel smiled a big toothy smile. “That’s wonderful!! Now you came into the shop for a reason. How can I help you?”

Sam finally spoke up. “Well, we found this cursed necklace that we think has been killing people and we either need to break the curse or contain the item.”

Cas nodded, still holding onto Dean’s hand. “Do you have the object with you?”

Sam pulled it out of his pocket and held it out for Castiel to see, still in the evidence bag.

Cas squinted at it for a moment. “Gabe,” he yelled turning his head to face the stairs, “I need you to watch the front of the store, I have to take some customers to the back.”

A short man with long hair and a lollipop in his mouth came barreling down the steps. “Fine, fine. I was getting fed up with my spellwork anyways.”

“Thanks, Gabe. I might need you in a bit as well.”

“No problemo, bro. Take these stud muffins to the back and I’ll be there when you call.” Gabe winked at Sam and Dean before plopping himself behind the counter.

Castiel led them to a back room, still holding onto Dean’s hand. Dean didn’t mind, the magic coursing through him felt good and he didn’t want to break the contact between them. Cas sat them down at a small round table. He got out a piece of black cloth and put it in the center.

“Can you please put the necklace on the cloth?” Sam put the evidence bag in the center of the cloth. Castiel stared at it like it was a puzzle. “I think that I can break the curse, but it won't be easy. This is a very old curse and was done with blood magic, so every life it has taken since then has only straightened it.”

“How much will it cost us?” Sam asked. He knew witches like this would be more likely to ask for favors then for money.

“I will need to use Dean to help me with the spell,” Cas said, sidestepping the question.

“I’m not any good at magic, but I will help where I can,” Dean said.

“I just need to use you as a conduit to focus my power. All you have to do is be here and let me touch you.” Cas squeezed at their still joined hands.

“I can do that.” Dean squeezed back and his heart started to beat just a bit faster.

Cas’ eyes sparkled at Dean. “And after the spell, I need Dean to stay here for a month to help me with my magic. You,” he said turning to Sam, “of course will be welcome to stay with me as well but are not required.”

“I need to leave before the full moon,” Dean interjected.

Cas nodded once. “Ok, then from now until two days before the next full moon you will stay here and help me with my magic. That is my price.”

“A month of time! For one little spell?! I think that’s a too high price to pay,” Sam protested. “How about we stay for two days.”

“I don’t care if you stay or go. But Dean needs to stay here for a month. That’s my price, take it or leave it.” Cas casually rubbed the back of Dean’s hand with his thumb, Dean couldn’t concentrate on the conversation being almost overwhelmed by the small touches from Cas. Dean would happily stay for a month if it meant that he was always going to get to feel like this.

“That’s ridiculous!” Sam shouted.

“It will be a complex spell that I will be unable to do alone. It will also drain me considerably, and the two days that you are suggesting? It will be likely that I will be unable to do any magic during that time as I will be recovering from the spell. I think a month of one person’s time is reasonable.”

Sam looked like he wanted to say more but Dean, eager to feel more of Cas’ magic coursing through him, cut him off. “That’s fine Castiel. I’ll stay until two days before the next full moon.”

Castiel looked at Dean, smiled and nodded. “Now if you both stay here, I will need to gather supplies for this spell. Please don’t touch anything, especially the necklace.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand before letting go to go back to the front of the store. Dean could feel the magic fade a bit, but he could still feel it tingling under his skin.

“Dean! Why would you agree to that!” Sam hissed as soon as Cas had left the room.

“Why not?” Dean shrugged, there was something about Castiel that he couldn’t put his finger on but the idea of spending more time with him made him happy.

“Dean! It’s a _month_! We’ve never paid a price that high for anything.”

“You don’t have to stay.” Dean pointed out.

Sam looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were still alone. “Like I would leave you to fend for yourself with witches for a month Dean. We don’t know anything about him!”

Dean knew enough about him. “His magic smells good, so he’s not an evil witch. It’ll be fine.”

“But how can you know that!” Sam implored.

“My wolf likes him. Like, really likes him. Meg just spent a month teaching me to listen to my new instincts, this is me listening to them.” Dean leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah, well your hunter instincts would never go for this.” Sam crossed his arms.

They were cut off from their argument by Castiel’s return. He dumped a bunch of supplies on the table. “Dean I will need both hands for this. But I still need to maintain skin to skin contact with you. Maybe you can lift up my shirt a little bit and hold onto my hip?”

“No problem, buddy.” Dean did as asked and as soon as he was touching Cas he could feel the magic flowing through their connection again.

Gabe came in and sat down next to Castiel. Castiel started to mix ingredients in a bowl and they both started chanting in Latin together. When everything was in the bowl, Cas reached over to the black cloth and picked up all four corners. He used a leather string to tie it into a bag with the necklace inside. They continued chanting in Latin as Castiel burned the bag and dropped it into the bowl. Dean could _feel_ all the magic in him leave and go into the bowl. He felt exhausted, like he had just run a marathon and needed a nap.

“That’s it.” Castiel slumped in his chair, grabbing Dean’s hand. “We can see tomorrow if it worked.”

Dean slumped in his chair and put his head on Castiel’s shoulder and inhaled is apple pie scent deeply. “I don’t know about you, but I need a nap after that.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed resting his head onto Dean’s, “I think a nap is in order. Gabe?”

“Nah,” Gabe waived them off, “I’m a bit drained, no more magic for me today, but I can man the shop. You two should go up to bed and nap. Sasquatch here and I will wake you up when it's time for dinner.”

“Thanks.” Cas stood up and dragged Dean along with him. They went back into the shop and then up the stairs to the apartment above the store. Cas opened a door to a bedroom. They both took off their socks and shoes. Cas took off his tunic and pants so he was just down to his boxers and got under the covers.

“No street clothes on my sheets,” Cas yawned.

Dean nodded drowsily, stripping off his pants and plaid shirt so he was down to his undershirt and boxer briefs before he slid into bed next to Cas. Cas pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him, but before Dean could even think to protest, they were both out like a light.

They were woken up hours later by someone banging on the door.

“Rise and shine sleepy heads! It’s dinner time! Eat and you can go back to bed,” Gabe shouted from the other side of the door.

Cas groaned, burying his face into Dean’s neck. “Do we have too?”

Dean’s stomach rumbled. “You don’t, but I need food.” Dean tried to stretch but Cas was wrapped around him and wasn’t budging. “Cas, come on man, let me up. I’m hungry.” Cas pulled him in tighter before releasing him. Dean got up and got dressed, Cas grumbled as he followed suit.

Sam looked surprised when they came out of the room looking rumbled with sleep and holding hands. “You guys shared a bed?”

“Um. We were just so tired it just kinda happened.” Dean shrugged.

“No, no. It's better for you magical recovery if you both stay together like that,” Gabe said. “So I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Magical recovery?!” Sam squeaked.

“Yeah, Cas used Dean like a familiar for the spell, but because they haven’t officially bonded yet as witch and familiar they needed to have skin on skin contact for it to work. So, in order for them to be able to heal each other, they need to maintain that skin on skin contact. Unless they bond. Then just being in the same vicinity would be enough. But for now, until they’re better? I really wouldn’t recommend them stop touching for any prolonged period of time as that will just take them that much longer to recover,” Gabe explained.

“I’m not a familiar though,” Dean huffed as he sat down next to Sam, still holding onto Cas as he sat down as well.

Gabe placed a plate overflowing with food on it. “I would beg to differ bucko. You can change into an animal, and you’re a conduit for magic. Thus a familiar.”

Cas was given a plate with only half as much food on it. “My magic seems to resonate with you, Dean. I think we would have a very strong witch/familiar bond if we decide to do so.”

Dean shoved food into his face as fast as he could. “I don’t know how my pack would feel about that. They need me. I don’t know how they would feel about bonding myself to someone who isn’t pack.”

Cas smiled. “I could meet your pack and assure them that I would never get in their way in regards to you.”

“Well, no promises,” Dean waves his food laden fork at Cas. “But we will see how this month goes, and go from there.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes lit up with hope. “It is an honor that you would even consider me to be your witch. Familiars are very rare and coveted.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, most witches don’t have them,” Dean said.

“Yeah, but every witch _wishes_ that they had one,” Gabe said.

“So that's why you wanted Dean to stay with you for a month. You want him as your familiar,” Sam said putting the pieces together.

“Yes,” Cas agreed. “I am hoping that I can convince Dean to stay with me even longer than that. But a month would be a good start to get to know each other.”

“I don’t like that you are trying to use my brother like this.” Sam squinted at Castiel.

“Wait, you’re brothers?!” Gabe exclaimed. “How is he a familiar and you’re not??”

“Because, he was bitten by a wolf and was changed. We were both born human,” Sam explained.

“You...you can _make_ familiars?!?” Gabe said as he turned to Cas in disbelief.

Cas shrugged as he continued eating. “I have no idea.”

“I thought that familiars had to be _born_ , but if they can be _made_. That is dangerous information in the wrong hands.” Gabe said tapping a finger on his face while he thought.

“Look I have no idea about any of this crap, so let's just go back to bed and not jump to any conclusions,” Dean said as he finished off the last bite on his plate.

Dean all but dragged Cas back to bed and they both stripped back down to their underwear for bed, Dean deciding to take off his undershirt this time. Gabe had said that skin to skin contact was good for their recovery, so why not make it as easy as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

It took them three days to recover from the spell. Three days of doing nothing but eating and sleeping cuddled together. With a few bathroom and shower breaks so they wouldn’t stink up the place.

When they were fully recovered, they checked on the necklace and the curse was broken. It didn’t even smell of any magic anymore.

Bobby called later that day needing assistance with a hunt.

“No can do. I have to stick around here for a month. But maybe you and Sammy can go,” Dean said to Bobby while he was on speaker phone with him and Sam.

Sam shook his head. “No way I am leaving you here Dean.”

“What? Cas wouldn’t hurt me. Plus you could just go for a week and come right back.”

Sam updated Bobby on the situation.

“Dean’s a big boy and can make his own choices even if I think he’s an idjit. I would really like some backup here and it would be great if you could provide that for me, Sam.”

“Fine, Dean can I have the car?” Sam asked.

Dean handed over his keys and glared at Sam. “If you put a scratch in her, I will end you.”

Sam said, “I’ll take good care of your baby, Dean. You just stay safe here and call me if you need me. I don’t like leaving you here alone and I like leaving you here without an escape vehicle even less.”

“I’ll be fine. You be safe and come back to me in one piece,” Dean said, grabbing onto Sam’s shoulder.

Sam gave Dean a big hug before leaving. “I don’t like leaving you here.”

“Hey, hunting still needs to get done, and we made a deal. These guys could've killed me while I was basically comatose for three days and they didn’t. In fact, they took really good care of me and made sure I ate enough food. Guys that do that? Well, I’m not worried. I’m more worried I’m going to put on weight with all of Gabe’s cooking and my laying around doing nothing all day.” Dean patted his stomach. So far he had been well fed here, and that went a long way to making him want to stay.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, make sure you can still fit into all your clothes when I get back.” Sam packed up his things and was on the road in no time.

Gabe sighed as Sam left. “Too bad your brother isn’t a familiar. I would lock that shit down so fast.”

“Gabe, you know you can’t force a familiar, it’s all up to them,” Cas said.

“I know, but that is one fine piece of ass. I should at least try to tap that when he gets back!” Gabe wagged his eyebrows.

“Ugh, that’s my brother you're talking about.” Dean groaned, he did not want to think about his little brother’s sex life.

“Dean, are you feeling better today?” Cas asked to change the subject.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Dean smiled.

“I was wondering if you could help me with some basic charms today,” Cas inquired. “We seemed to have sold a lot while we were sleeping and I need to replenish our stock.”

Dean nodded, it was always better to have things to do then just sit around all day doing nothing. “Not a problem man.”

Cas smiled back at Dean. “Wonderful, I will gather the supplies and then meet you in the back room.”

Dean ran upstairs to top off his coffee and grab a quick snack of some bacon that Gabe had cooked for breakfast but no one had finished, because Dean had no idea how long making charms would take and since he had become a wolf he had never passed up an opportunity for food. He headed back down to meet Cas in the back room still munching on some bacon.

Cas had a pentagram tablecloth on the small round table, with a bowl in the center and a candle at each point.

“Nice tablecloth,” Dean said.

Cas continued to set things around the pentagram and light the candles. “Oh yes, I have a few of them similar to this. I find that it saves time with the whole set up and take down of spells when you don’t have to draw the same things in chalk over and over again. It also keeps the table cleaner.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea. So where did you get ‘em?” Dean asked as he sat down next to Cas.

Cas moved his leg against Dean’s, and Dean leaned into it. They both seemed to have a hard time not touching each other when they are in close proximity. “Gabe makes them, we actually sell them too. This one is our most popular model as a pentagram is used for such a wide variety of spells. The tablecloths are a top seller on our online store as no one else seems to bother to make them.”

“That’s cool, so what are we making today?”

“Well, we’re taking some crystals that the ‘new age hippies’, as you like to call them, already believe have some healing or protective abilities and just amping them up so that they actually have some magical healing and protective abilities as well. These seem to be some of our best sellers in the shop and I like selling charms that will actually help people,” Cas explained

Dean smiled, “That’s cuz you’re such a nice person Cas, you seem to like taking care of those around you.”

“Well, it is what my magic is most suited for, helping and healing others.”

Cas placed a bunch of amethyst crystals in the bowl. “Now, Dean, if you would please hold onto my hip like we did before.”

Dean nodded, pulled up Cas’ hippy tunic and grabbed onto Cas’ hip, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over his hip bone. Dean always seemed to feel better when he was touching Cas. Something about it just settled things inside of Dean and made his wolf happy.

Cas smiled at Dean before turning his focus on the bowl. He chanted quietly in Latin while he added ingredients, the last one being a match lit from one of the candles around the table. The whole contents of the bowl briefly went up in flames before completely dying out leaving only the crystals behind. Dean had felt the magic warmly flowing through him while Cas worked the spell.

Cas handed the bowl over to Dean. “Please bring these up to Gabe while I clean up this spell and get ready for the next one.”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Dean got up and brought them to Gabe, who picked one of the crystals up and stared at it.

“We’re going to have to sell these as ‘extra strength’ healing crystals. You and Cas packed these with quite a punch. Might even be able to cure cancer with a handful of these.”

“Really?”

It didn’t seem like a crazy powerful spell to him, but he didn’t have much experience with spell work, leaving most of the Latin to Sam to handle. But he didn’t feel drained like the last time he helped Cas with his magic.

“Really, bucko. You definitely focus his magic. These are at least five times stronger than the ones that he usually makes. We’re going to have to have Cas do all the spell work this month while you’re here helping out, but I hope you’ll be here for even longer. Not only do you help his magic but between you and me,” Gabe leaned in a conspiratory manor, “I’ve never seen him smile as much as he does while he’s around you. And for that reason, even more than the magic thing, is why I want to keep you around here. I like to see my brother happy, and you seem to make him happy.”

“Wait,” Dean said, trying to keep the dopey smile off his face. “You think your brother likes, me? Like, like likes me?”

“What are you, twelve?” Gabe rolled his eyes. “Of course he ‘like likes’ you!”

“So,” Dean licked his lips, “You think I have a shot with him? He smells better than anyone, and my wolf goes crazy for him.”

“Please, you try anything on him, he will fall for you hook, line, and sinker. But you should bring out your wolf sometime. For a familiar, you spend a lot of time in your human form.”

Dean shrugged. He liked being a wolf, but wasn’t sure how that would fit in a small town shop. “Changing back and forth into my wolf form makes me hungry. Like, eat a ton of meat, hungry. Plus the wolf likes to run, so it's not really conducive to being in a small store in the middle of town.”

“We can get a collar and a leash for you, Cassie normally goes for runs in the mornings. I’m sure if you went with him no one would look twice.” Gabe said.

Dean thought about it for a moment. He didn’t like the idea of a leash and collar, but it would make him look more like a dog, and a dog could blend in here. Didn’t some shops have a shop dog? “That actually sounds pretty nice. I could use a run. But just to warn you, when I get back from a run as a wolf I’ll eat a dozen eggs, two full packs of bacon and a half a loaf of bread as toast. Maybe even more.”

Gabe’s eyebrows went so high that they almost reached his hairline. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about the food thing.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah, apparently that's why werewolves in all the old legends were violent. We aren’t really violent, just hungry, so if you feed me properly I’m really pretty docile.”

“That actually makes sense. The wolves just needed to eat something. Ok, note to self: go to the grocery and buy way more food than I think I need to stay safe.”

Dean laughed. “I won’t eat you. I have no desire to, but if I get really hungry I will raid your fridge and your pantry and eat everything.”

“Raid away Dean-o. Mi fridge est su fridge, and all that. I’m still going grocery shopping tonight though so you can go for a run tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean said as he walked back to Castiel to help with some more spells.

~~~~~

The next morning he went for a run with Cas. Gabe had bought him a collar and leash last night, and while Dean wasn’t too excited about wearing them, he did concede that it would help him blend in and look more like a big dog than a wolf.

He stuck right next to Cas, and Cas never even tried to pull on the leash. They stopped at a park for a drink of water. The water fountain was one of the kinds that even had a bottom portion just for dogs. Dean would have bet he drank at least a gallon of water.

“Puppy!!” Dean heard a kid yell while he was drinking.

“Now, now Nicole, you know that you aren’t allowed to pet the dog without asking,” a woman’s voice said.

The girl turned to Cas, who was holding Dean’s leash. “Mister, mister, can I pet your dog?”

“I don’t know. Let’s ask him.” Cas carded his fingers through the fur at the top of Dean’s head to get his attention. “Dean? Will you let the little girl pet you?”

Dean snorted, finding the situation a bit ridiculous, but he appreciated Cas asking him as they hadn’t talked about a situation like this before going on the run. In answer, Dean wagged his tail and padded up to the kid and rubbed his head into her chest.

The kid giggled in delight and ran her hands through Dean’s fur. “He’s so fluffy! I want one just like him. Where did you get him?”

“He’s just a stray that came wandering  into my store one day and I decided to keep him. I don’t know if you will be able to find one like him. I think he’s one of a kind.”

“Now Nicole,” the woman said as she pulled her daughter away, “let’s leave the poor man and his dog alone, they look like they were going for a run.”

“It’s no problem, ma’am. We were just stopping for a water break anyways. Come on Dean, let’s go.” Dean licked the girl's face, much to her amusement, before running off with Cas.

When they finished the run, they went upstairs to the apartment to find Gabe cooking up a storm. Dean whined and they both laughed at him. “What do you want, boy? Use your words.” Gabe snickered.

Cas’ hand found its way into his fur at the same time Dean thought, _you asshole, you know I can’t talk when I’m a wolf_. Cas was surprised that he could hear Dean’s thoughts. He couldn’t hear them when they were running but they’re touching now, so maybe it's like when he uses Dean as a conduit for his magic.

“Now Dean, that's not fair to call him an asshole. He’s making us breakfast.”

Dean whined and looked up at Cas. _But I’m hungry and thirsty and I don’t feel like changing back. Can’t you put a water bowl down for me?_

Cas nodded and got up from his seat, took out a large pasta serving bowl, filled it with water and placed it in front of Dean. Dean blinked up at him and cocked his head. “I’m going to assume that you are saying thank you, but I only seem to be able to hear what you are trying to say when I touch you.” Cas sat back down with a plate full of food for him. “Oh and Gabe, please put Dean’s food on a plate on the ground so he doesn’t have to change back.”

Dean nudged Cas with his head until Cas put his hand in his fur behind Dean’s ears. _So you can hear me now?_

Cas scratched behind Dean’s ears. “Yes, Dean, I can hear you now.”

_This is so cool. Maybe have my plate on the table and pull out a chair for me? I haven’t tried to do that in wolf form yet._

“Gabe, actually bring his plate to the table, Dean would like to join us for breakfast and be social.” Cas pulled out the chair next to him and Dean jumped up on it. Cas stuck his foot under Dean so they were still touching.

_Hey!_

“Sorry, I just want to use both hands to eat, but I thought you might want to play an actual part of the conversation.”

_No, I guess that’s fine. Ugh, I’m so hungry. Can I have a piece of your bacon?_

Cas picked up a piece of bacon and held it out to Dean. Dean carefully took it from Cas and licked his fingers clean.

“Aw, aren’t you two just too cute. Here you go Dean-o, this was all I could fit on your plate, but there's still more where that came from.” Gabe winked at Dean as he set an overfull plate of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast in front of Dean.

Dean dug into the scrambled eggs. _Mmmmmm food. Thanks for making it!_

“Dean says thank you for breakfast Gabe,” Cas said, translating for Dean while he was in wolf form.

“No problem-o! I don’t want Dean to get so hungry that he decides to eat me!” Gabe winked at Dean. “That’s a neat trick you guys have of being able to hear each other without even having bonded yet.”

_Really?_

“Yes Dean,” Cas nodded, “normally a witch can only hear a familiar talking to them in the animal form only after they have bonded. But we seem to share quite a profound bond already and we haven’t even done anything to make it official.”

_Huh, why d’ya think that is?_

“I don’t know Dean, but we can do some research on it. Might have something to do with why we can’t seem to be too far apart for too long. I _miss_ you when you take a shower and that’s only for ten minutes. That’s not normal.” Cas shuddered as if remembering something painful.

“No that’s not normal.” Gabe turned to Dean. “Normally my brother here needs a lot of personal space and time alone. But when it comes to you he doesn’t even seem to know what personal space is, and when he leaves you even for a minute, he is rushing whatever he does to get back to you faster.”

_Awww, you really like me?_

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean, I like you.”

Dean wagged his tail so hard that it kept thumping on the chair. _I like you too Cas._

Cas smiled. “Well, it's a good thing you found me then. I think we would make a really good witch-familiar pair.”

Gabe snickered. “Yeah that too, but you would make even better boyfriends or husbands. The witch-familiar thing is just a side benefit.”

Cas turned crimson. “Gabe! I don’t want to pressure Dean into a relationship!”

 _But you want a relationship with me?_ Cas looked down and noded. Dean leaned over and licked his face. _Hey Cas?_

“Yes?” Cas asked tentatively.

_You wanna go on a date?_

“Yes.”

_Awesome! I would take you out, but, um, I don’t have a car right now. And I don’t know what there is to do for fun around here._

“No worries Dean. We can be cliche and do dinner and a movie.”

“Did he just ask you out on a date?” Gabe asked.

“He did.” Cas nodded. “And I accepted. I think we won't be around for dinner tonight, so you will be on your own.”

“Well good for you two! That took a lot less time then I thought for you knuckleheads to get your act together.” Gabe took a bite of his food. “Do you need seconds there Dean-o?”

Dean barked once and wagged his tail. His plate was almost empty in from of him.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Gabe said as he got up and refilled Dean’s plate with what was left.

“Dean says that he worked out a system with his brother for when he is in wolf form, one bark means yes and two barks mean no,” Cas informed his brother.

“Good to know, not all of us can do the Vulcan mind meld thing with you,” Gabe said as he slid the refilled plate in front of Dean. “I know you two are planning on going out to dinner, but you might want to feed Dean before you go, otherwise you might get some unwanted attention for how much he eats.”

“That's not a bad idea. No need to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves.”

_Unwanted?_

“I’m sure that you don’t want people figuring out that you aren’t human.”

_Yeah, no. I like to keep that under wraps. Don’t want any hunters coming after me._

Cas snorted. “Yes, heaven forbid you draw the attention of any of your own kind.”

_Hey! I’ve been a hunter way longer than I’ve been a werewolf. I know how some hunters work. Most of them are shoot first and ask questions later. They don’t care that I’m on their side, they will just see me as a supernatural being that needs to be killed. They won’t care that I don’t hurt innocent people._

Cas petted Dean’s head to try to calm him down. He could feel how worked up Dean was getting, apparently, he hadn’t worked through all of his feelings yet on being turned into a werewolf and becoming something that he once hunted and feared. “I know that you’re good, Dean. Just like me. Some hunters kill witches, but luckily for me, most of them only kill the ones that hurt people and leave Gabe and I alone. But we take extra care to be left alone too. This place is warded, no one with ill intent towards us can enter, and now that you are staying here that protection is granted to you as well.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide. _Really?_

“Yes, Dean. Also, Gabe and I wear protection amulets when we leave here as well. I can make one for you as well, and maybe recharge ours. With your help, they’ll be even more powerful and provide even more protection.”

_Yeah, that sounds good, maybe after we finish up breakfast?_

“Sounds like a plan Dean.”

After breakfast, they went down to the back room. Dean stayed in his wolf form, he figured he’d change back after lunch when he would need to get ready for his date with Cas tonight. It had been awhile since he had let himself be a wolf and it felt good to walk on four paws. Especially now since he could still hold a conversation with Cas.

“How many members do you have in your pack, Dean?”

The fur on the back of Dean’s neck went up. He knew he wasn’t supposed to give out any info on his pack to outsiders to help keep his pack safe, but Cas had seemed like a safe guy.

Cas held up his hands in surrender. “No need to get all defensive Dean. I just figured if we are going to make all of these protective amulets then we should also make one for every member of your pack.”

Dean really liked that idea. He was sure that they would love the gift from him when he returned for the next full moon.

“Well, I have twenty of these round pendants on a clip,” Cas said holding them up, “so how about we just do all of those for you? These will be nice for your pack because you can put them on a necklace or key-chain, or a dog collar if they’re in wolf form. I figured that would be practical. But for you, I’m making two, one necklace and one the actual collar itself. We can always make you another one if you find a collar you like more, but I thought it would be good for you to have something for each of your forms.”

_Thanks, Cas. That’s really considerate of you._

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s fur and Dean leaned into the touch. “You’re helping me out considerably by being here and acting as my familiar for the month, the least I can do is use my magic to make something useful for you and your pack.”

_Keep up that attitude and they might make you come visit to do more charms and protections for them at home._

Cas smiled. He liked the idea of meeting Dean’s pack. “It would be my pleasure to do magic to help them out, Dean. They are your family, and I would like it very much if one day I could consider you part of mine.”

_Wow, Cas, we haven’t even gotten to the first date yet and you are already talking about putting a ring on it?_

Cas huffed and blushed. “That is not what I meant. I was talking about if you decided to stay with me after this month and bond with me as my familiar. As my familiar, you would be as much a part of my family as Gabe, let alone if anything romantic were to work out between us.”

_Sure Cas. You’re cute when you blush._

Cas turned an even darker shade of red, as he busied himself with preparing the spell. This time Dean just curled up at Cas’ feet while he worked his magic. Dean could feel it pulsing through him and he let the pleasant sensation drift him off to sleep.

Dean woke up hungry hours later. _What’s for lunch?_

“I think Gabe was making sandwiches?”

They went upstairs to find that Gabe had made sandwiches, soup, and salad and opened a family sized bag of chips.

“I would say that this is enough food to feed an army, but we do have Dean here.” Cas said when he saw the spread that Gabe had put on the table already.

Gabe brought pickles to the table as well. “Yeah, no kidding. Every meal I think I’ve made way too much food, but then by the end of it, none of its left.”

Dean decided that this was a meal better off to have two hands so he padded into Cas’ room to change back to human and put some clothes on.

“Thanks for making lunch Gabe, I’ll make sure that none of it goes to waste, even if I’m not big on rabbit food,” Dean said as he took some salad.

“I’m sure your wolf just wants red meat all the time, huh?” Gabe said around a mouthful of tuna salad sandwich.

Dean shrugged. “Just protein in general. If you guys don’t have any protein powder I should get some. On days where I wolf out it's better if I have a protein shake or two.”

“Do we look like the kind of guys who drink protein shakes to you Dean-o?” Gabe said gesturing between himself and his brother. While they weren’t in bad shape, they didn’t look like gym rats either. “Of course we don’t have any in the house for us! However, you did mention it the other day so I bought some for you already.”

“Thanks!” Dean beamed, the protein shakes really helped him feel better and help curb the crazy amount of food that he was eating. “I’ll make one after I polish off all the food that you guys don’t finish here.”

“Does it really take that much energy to turn into a wolf?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “I guess? As long as I eat a ton I’m fine and it doesn’t feel like a strain. But I haven’t put on any weight since I changed and I should be a hundred pounds heavier with the way I’m eating. I think I eat almost as much as Michael Phelps!”

“But he eats more carbs.” Gabe said.

Cas tilts his head confused. “I don’t understand that reference.”

“Michael Phelps is an olympic swimmer. Dude eats more in one day than I used to in two weeks.” Dean clarifies for Cas.

“That does sound like a lot of food. Maybe if we make the habit of going out for dinner we should keep to buffets to save our wallets.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, you just might want to drive a town or two over so no one recognizes you,” Gabe said. “I like the idea of taking some time off from cooking. It takes a lot more time to cook for 37 people then it does for just 2.”

Dean made a face at Gabe. “Har, har. I get it. We can go to Costco and I can get a bunch of protein bars, jerky, and shakes to supplement in between meals so I eat more like a normal human,” Dean suggested.

“That is an excellent idea Dean. We can go after lunch,” Cas said, “and I can see if they have anything good for you for a dog bed. Might be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor while I do magic.”

“Get dog bowls too, then we can leave water out for him,” Gabe said.

“I’m right here, guys.” Dean reminded them.

“He probably needs dog food and some toys too.” Gabe continued.

“Not funny. I’m not a dog. I don’t eat dog food.” Dean said as he polished off another sandwich.

They went after lunch and stocked up on everything. They didn’t get any dog food, but they did get an extra large dog bed and water bowl. Dean would never admit it, but he really liked the dog bed as it was really comfortable memory foam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!
> 
> *warning* Cas is not completely sober but he gives his enthusiastic consent, and wakes up sober and very happy with what they did.

For their date, Cas took them bowling.

“Bowling? Really?” Dean was skeptical.

“Why not?” Cas started ticking off the reasons why it was a good idea on his fingers. “It’s something fun and different. It's better than a movie because we can talk the whole time. Plus, we can order a pitcher of beer and they have the best wings in town here. Most places don’t use enough sauce, but for some reason, they drench them in sauce here. Also, no one will look at us funny for ordering a ton of food as normally just one person orders up at the bar for a big group.”

“Ok then, you’ve convinced me.” Dean looked at the menu that was hanging above the bar; the words were in huge letters that were easy to read at a distance. “Let’s get a bucket of hot wings, an extra large meat lovers pizza, and a pitcher of beer.”

“Coming right up.” Cas sauntered over to the bar to place their order and Dean made his way over to their lane.

Dean had just finished putting his shoes on and entering in their names into the computer when Cas came over with the beer and two glasses.

“Really?” Cas raised one eyebrow at Dean when he saw the scoreboard. “Witch and wolf? You want to let everyone here know what we are?”

Dean laughed. “No one uses their real names on these Cas. When we were little, my brother and I would try to come up with the worst monster names to call each other on these the few time we were able to go.”

Dean got weirdly competitive with Cas. Dean could throw the ball much harder, but Cas had much more practice and was more accurate. Dean would trash talk and Cas would just laugh and roll his eyes.

Dean had to admit, they had a good time bowling. They played three games, with Dean only winning one and Cas winning two, had two more pitchers of beer, and another bucket of wings. Dean couldn’t even count the number of napkins he went through trying to keep his hands clean to bowl. The napkin dispenser at their lane ran out so they swapped it with another empty lane. Finally Cas taught him a trick to eating the wings one-handed and only getting three fingers dirty; that helped tremendously.

Dean ended up driving back to the apartment as Cas was a little too tipsy to drive.

They stumbled up the stairs together and when they closed the door to Cas’ room, Cas threw himself onto Dean. Cas kissed him with more force and passion then Dean was expecting.

Dean managed to get them both onto the bed so he didn’t have to worry about Cas falling down.

Once Cas was horizontal, he started pawing at Dean’s clothes in an effort to remove them. Dean helped him along and in no time they were making out in just their underwear.

“Dean,” Cas moaned as he grazed his teeth on Dean’s bottom lip. “We’re still wearing too much clothing.” He hooked his thumbs into Dean’s black boxer briefs and tugged down.

Dean helped Cas remove his underwear, hesitating slightly. “I just don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re drunk Cas.”

“I’m not drunk, just tipsy enough to have the courage to ask for what I want.” Cas grabbed at Dean’s bare ass.

Dean started kissing down the side of Cas’ neck. “Yeah Cas? And what’s that?”

Cas gripped Dean harder. “You.”

Dean snorted a quick laugh. “You already have me, buddy.”

Cas shook his head and wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling them even closer together. “No, you inside me.”

Dean sucked in a breath.

“Please, Dean,” Cas whined as he rutted up against Dean.

Dean wanted too, but he was afraid of all the changes he had yet to explore with being a werewolf. Meg had warned him that there would be other aspects he’d need to adjust to, but he hadn’t had time to figure them all out. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea Cas.”

Cas seemed to deflate and pulled away a bit from Dean, unwrapping his legs from around Dean’s hips. “Why not? Don’t you like me? Do you not want me?” Cas’ voice breaking, sounding like he was moments away from tears. His eyes were watery too, and he looked like a kicked puppy.

Dean pulled Cas back in and rubbed his erection onto Cas’. “That isn’t it Cas. Lord knows I want to fuck you into the mattress so hard that you can’t speak or walk for a week. But, um, the werewolf thing,” Dean admitted.

Cas snorted, “You afraid that you’re going to wolf out or something?”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, Cas. Something like that.”

Cas tentatively touched Dean’s face and stroked his cheek. “It’s ok, I won’t mind.”

“Well, I kinda do. I haven’t slept with anyone since I was changed and I was warned that there would be some differences,” Dean mumbled, unable to look directly at Cas.

“Differences?” Cas cocked an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, I’m not really human anymore.”

“I know this Dean.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. But maybe it might be better to take it a little bit slower than just jumping into sex right away until I have a handle on all the changes that go along with not being fully human.”

“So, just hand jobs tonight?” Cas suggested.

“Yeah...yeah. That sounds good.” Dean had jerked off since he changed, and he hadn’t noticed a difference yet, but Cas seemed to bring out the wolf in him and he was afraid that Meg might have left something out of his education. She wasn’t a dude after all, and it wasn’t like he could ask Kevin, the kid was still figuring everything out for himself. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Cas away because he did something freaky during sex.

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s erection and started to slowly rub it from base to tip. “Let me know if you want anything more than a hand job tonight.”

“Next time Cas.” Dean promised, reaching down and returning the favor by stoking Cas’ erection. “We have plenty of time, no need to rush anything.”

Cas moaned as he kissed Dean. “So we can do more tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Cas, and the day after that, and the day after that. Hell, we can fool around every day until I have to leave.” Dean kissed down the side of Castiel’s neck, nipping at where his neck and his shoulder came together.

Cas grabbed onto Dean’s hips and pulled him in even tighter. “I don’t want you to go.”

Dean nuzzled Cas’ neck. “I know baby, but it doesn't have to be for long.”

“Really?” Cas said hopefully.

“Yeah, if this goes well I can come back right after the full moon.” Dean was sad that he even had to leave in the first place. He didn’t want to be away from Cas at all. Cas was right, he even missed Cas when either one of them took a shower. He wasn’t sure how being away for that long of time would be for either of them.

“I’d like that very much, Dean.” Cas moaned and shook as Dean picked up the pace.

“Yeah?”

Cas kissed Dean passionately. “I want to keep you with me very much Dean. I’ve never felt this way about another person before.”

Dean latched onto Cas’ neck and started humping into Cas’ hand like a madman. He liked hearing that Cas wanted him to stay, but it just too much for him right now. He just wanted to focus on the physical. Cas seemed to get the idea because of their conversation switched from actual coherent sentences to just moans and chants of each others’ names.

Cas came first spilling over Dean’s hand and stomach. Dean groaned when he felt it and worked Castiel through his orgasm. That’s when he felt it.

Something _was_ different.

He could feel his penis swelling even more at the base. Cas seemed too out of it to notice. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ to increase the pressure on his achingly hard dick. He felt like even more blood was rushing to his dick, and it was borderline painful, but it felt incredible when he squeezed it. He thought he could cum just from squeezing where it was swelling and ignoring the rest of his dick.

Cas looked down and that’s when he noticed. “Dean,” Cas moaned, “is...is that what I think it is?”

“I… I don’t know Cas.”

Cas hummed and skooched his way down so that his face was right in front of Dean’s dick. Dean almost howled when Cas took the tip into his mouth. Cas kept a hand on the swollen base and just worked his mouth around the head and where the shaft that wasn’t swollen.

Dean fisted his hands into Cas’ hair and tried his hardest not to thrust into Cas’ mouth. “Fuck Cas your mouth feels so good...uuuuugh...I’m so close.”

Cas hummed in acknowledgment as Dean started cumming down his throat. Cas swallowed as much as he could but when it just kept coming he pulled off of Dean and started coughing. Cas had to sit up to get his coughing under control while Dean massaged the rounded base of his cock as he kept cumming and cumming into the sheets. When Cas caught his breath, he helped work Dean through his orgasm by slowly stroking his dick while Dean kept massaging at the base.

Finally, what felt like a long time later, Dean flopped on his back and groaned. Cas laid on top of him to avoid the massive wet spot. Dean’s dick was still hard and swollen at the base, but he was no longer cumming.

“So, it appears that your fears were not unwarranted,” Cas whispered softly into Dean’s ear. “It does seem like you maintain some wolf-like qualities even in your human form.”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Dean asked, too fucked out to think straight.

Cas reached down and grabbed the base of Dean’s dick. “This,” he said rubbing at it gently as Dean moaned, “is a knot. Dogs and wolves have them to lock themselves in place to help impregnate their partner. They also cum for a prolonged amount of time to increase the likelihood of conception.”

“So, I have a wolf dick?”

“You have a wolf dick,” Cas confirmed.

“Fuck. How are we supposed to have sex with this?” Dean whined. He was pretty well hung to begin with, but the added girth of the knot? Unless Cas was some sort of size queen, hell even if he was, he wasn’t sure if it would fit up his ass.

Cas smirked, “Very carefully.”

Dean playfully smacked Cas. “No shit Sherlock. But how are we going to do that.”

“Well, you can either pull out when you start to feel your knot swell. Or we can spend a lot of extra time on the prep work in order to make sure that I can take it.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “You would do that?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas nodded slightly.

“Why?” Dean whispered.

“Because I imagine that taking a knot would be incredibly hot.” Cas squeezed his grip around the knot.

Dean groaned and grabbed onto Cas tightly, “How did I get so lucky to have you?”

Cas laughed. “I think that we were lucky to find each other.”

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Dean kissed Cas softly and they moved slightly.

Cas grimaced as he rolled into some of Dean’s cum. “But I think that next time we should maybe put down a blanket to contain the mess.”

“A sex blanket?”

“Yeah, then I won’t have to change the sheets every day.”

Dean had to admit it sounded like a good idea. “Ugh, I don’t want to get up.” Dean said as he rolled onto his back. At least his side of the bed was dry.

“Well too bad, if you want to get any sleep in this bed tonight we need to change the sheets so we don’t get all covered in your cum.”

“What about _your_ cum?” Dean countered. Cas had at least swallowed some of Dean’s but he’d had cum all over Dean and it was starting to dry and get crusty.

Cas shrugged as he got up off of Dean and began pulling off the sheets. “Mine isn’t so bad, you were the one who came all over me and the sheets and that was after I swallowed down more semen than a normal human cums.”

“Sorry,” Dean apologized. He had been noticing that when he had been jerking off in the shower here he had be producing a lot of extra semen, but he had never popped a knot and he had never cum quite this much before.

“Don’t be.” Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder in reassurance. “We just need to change the sheets and take a shower before going to bed.”

Dean sighed as he got up out of bed and really looked at the mess. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to use condoms without them breaking.”

“It’s ok,” Cas said as he started to strip the sheets, “tomorrow I can do a spell to see if you are clean or not.”

“You have a magic STD spell?” Dean stared at Cas in shock, who had a magic STD spell?

Cas rolled his eyes. “No, I have a magic sickness spell. If you are sick with _anything_ , it will tell me. It just so happens that it includes STDs as well as any other bacterial or viral infections. I’m still working on it to tell me about cancer and autoimmune diseases, but for right now just knowing if you have an infection will be enough for our purposes.”

Dean was impressed. Cas really did like to focus his skills on the healing arts if he had a spell like that. “That’s a pretty neat trick Cas.”

Cas shrugged. “Well, I like to help and heal people, and I find it can be easier to do that if I know what they have first.”

“That makes sense.” Dean nodded as he removed the last pillow from its case.

After finishing making the bed, both of them hopped in the shower. Dean made sure to get all of his cum out of Cas’ hair before dropping to his knees and repaying the favor of the blowjob to Cas while jerking himself off. He almost plugged up the shower drain with how much he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eating wings one handed with just the tips of 3 fingers getting dirty is a thing. Its how I eat them and my husband is still amazed at how clean I can eat wings.
> 
> Also you should totally use condoms for blowjobs if you don't know the STD status of your partner! Safe sex is sexy sex! (as I totally disregard it while writing my fic, do what I say in the notes! Not what I say in the fic! lol)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut ahead! 
> 
> And Pining! (wait isn't it usually in the other other with pining before smut? whoops :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* Dean goes into rut and jerks off in front of others (not Cas), its not an exhibitionism / voyeurism thing. Its a 'I'm in rut and don't give a fuck and need some fucking relief from this shit' thing. Also people not giving him privacy for health reasons.

Cas performed the spell on both of them in the morning and it turned out that they were both clean.

“I think with your help I might be able to adjust the spell,” Cas said, “I’ve never gotten such a powerful response to it before. Not only could I tell that we aren’t sick with anything, I could feel that Gabe isn’t sick either and he’s in the next room. If you don’t mind I would like to spend all day working on this.”

Dean shrugged, helping Cas with his magic was kind of the point of him being here. That and now apparently blowjobs. “Knock yourself out Cas. I’m going to go throw the sheets in the wash though.”

Cas nodded, “that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah, I figured I could do some laundry and housework today and you can do spell work. So maybe you can work upstairs in the kitchen if you need me close by?” Dean wanted to feel useful, Cas and Gabe wouldn’t let him pay for anything and he did eat a lot. He figured at least helping out around the place would make him feel like he was useful and not freeloading off of them. Even if he was here in payment for magic anyways.

“I prefer to practice all my magic down here, but I can do my research up there to keep you company.” Cas gathered some books and a notebook and pen.

“I’d like that.” Dean didn’t like the idea of being separated from Cas all day, even if they were in the same building.

Dean threw in a load of laundry and cleaned up a bit before heading to the grocery. Cas was too absorbed in his research to go with Dean. Gabe appreciated that Dean planned on grocery shopping and making lunch and dinner. He eagerly handed over his car keys and told him to get something sweet for dessert. Dean picked up stuff for chili for lunch and lasagna for dinner. Plus a brownie mix and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

When Dean got back he started on a huge pot of chili. Cas wasn’t much company as he was immersed in his research, but at least they were in the same room so Dean didn’t miss him, and every time Dean looked up Cas was still there. Dean sung songs to himself swaying his hips and bopping his head as he cooked all the ground meat with onions, garlic and some spices and then divided it in half. He put half of the meat in the fridge for the lasagna and continued with the chili. He even made rice to go with the chili to stretch out the meal even further. Dean made enough food to feed at least fifteen people, but he still figured he would finish it all.

After lunch, which Dean did indeed finish everything, Cas moved back downstairs to practice while Dean cleaned up the lunch dishes, worked on laundry, and started on dinner. Even with staying busy, he still missed having Cas around. He made three large lasagnas for dinner, and three pans of brownies for dessert. He baked the brownies and then left them out to cool, but he put the lasagnas in the fridge to keep until he baked them an hour before dinner; everything was already cooked in it anyway so he just needed to heat it up and melt the cheese on top.

Dean went downstairs to check on Cas; the few hours he had spent upstairs after lunch was the longest they had spent apart since they’d met and it was killing Dean a little bit inside. Dean found him passed out on the loveseat in the back room and ran his fingers gently through his hair. Cas leaned into the touch but didn’t wake up. Dean could feel the magic that normally ran between them when they touched was depleted. There was barely even a spark there anymore.

“Let him sleep,” Gabe whispered and gestured for Dean to come out of the back room. “He really pushed himself today, and probably used too much magic.”

“But, I can help him with that right?” Dean asked as he followed Gabe through the beaded curtains that hung from the doorway from the back room and into the shop.

“You can,” Gabe agreed, “but he needs to learn not to do this to himself. Let him sleep it off until dinner and then you can help him.”

Dean looked over longingly at Cas, still able to see him through the beads and Gabe could see that he didn’t want to just leave him if he could help.

“Look Dean-o, he didn’t hurt himself, just overexerted himself. He’ll be fine. I could use your help in the shop and we can let him just nap here. By tomorrow he’ll be as good as new.”

“Ok,” Dean said as he reluctantly followed Gabe to the front of the store. Dean helped Gabe straighten up the store and unpack some new inventory and add it to the Point Of Sale system.

When Dean shook Cas awake for dinner he could still feel how drained his magic was. Cas barely stirred so Dean picked him up bridal style and easily carried him up to bed.

Dean and Gabe ate dinner together while Cas continued to sleep.

“What can I do to make him better?” Dean asked as he cleared the table.

“Same thing you did last time,” Gabe said as he started on the dishes. “Strip him down naked and get as much skin on skin contact as possible. I’m sure he will be fine by morning if you do that. You’re not drained this time, just him, so it should be a faster recovery.”

“But he didn’t need to drain himself like that.”

Gabe shrugged as he loaded the dishwasher. “Cassie sometimes gets too excited about things that he thinks will help others and doesn’t see the harm that he’s doing to himself. I’m sure that he didn’t even notice that he was draining himself so much until it was already too late.”

“If I was there to help, would he’ve drained himself?” Dean didn’t like the idea that he could have prevented this. If he could’ve then he should’ve, right?

“Probably not, your magic helps to amplify and control his, but who’s to say? He’s still just as knuckle-headed with or without you. He might have just drained both of you like he did when he broke the curse.”

Dean finished cleaning up dinner, but was in no mood for dessert. “I made brownies,” Dean said pointing at the counter where the brownies were. “And there’s ice cream in the freezer too. But I’m going to skip dessert and go lay with Cas.”

“Have fun. Remember, no sex while he’s sleeping, unless he’s into that and told you already.” Gabe winked at Dean.

“I’ll keep things clean, but I can’t control what Cas does in his sleep. If he jumps me, it's all on him.” Dean winked at Gabe.

“Touche. Now go cuddle naked with my brother.” Gabe shooed him out of the kitchen and shoved a brownie into his mouth.

Dean saluted Gabe and laughed as he walked to Cas’ room. He had left Cas in his clothes above the covers. Dean striped Cas down to nothing, then stripped himself down and got them both under the covers. He spooned up against Cas’ back and wrapped his arms around him. Cas sighed in his sleep and snuggled in closer to Dean. Dean kissed the back of his head, slowed his breathing to match Cas’, and was out in no time.

~~~~~

Dean awoke to Cas humping him in his sleep. Cas had somehow turned himself around so he was facing Dean, with his head just under Dean’s and his morning wood being pushed between Dean’s legs. Cas was moaning softly and holding onto Dean for dear life. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled him up a couple of inches so he could kiss Cas and rub their erections together.

Cas finally woke up when Dean shoved his tongue down his throat. Cas got with the program quickly and grabbed Dean’s ass as well. “Dean.” His voice was even lower and more gravely, as if that was even possible.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I need you to fuck me.” Cas grabbed onto Dean’s erection and rubbed at the base where the knot would form.

“Are you sure?” Dean didn’t want to hurt Cas.

“Yes, Dean. You should knot me.” Cas said as he gripped down tight on the base of Dean’s dick, which had now become the most sensitive part.

Dean groaned, “Fuuuuck.”

“That’s the idea.” Cas snickered.

Dean smacked Cas’ ass playfully. “Where’s your lube?”

“Top drawer in the nightstand on your side.”

Dean rolled away to grab the lube, and returned with a purple bottle of Astroglide. He slicked up his fingers and put the bottle behind him but in easy reaching distance. As he circled his fingers around Cas’ rim he remembered. “What about the sex blanket?”

Cas rolled away and came back with a super fluffy red blanket. They both got on top of it and Dean continued where he left off, slowly circling his fingers around Cas’ rim.

“I’m not going to break Dean,” Cas said as he pushed back onto Dean’s fingers. “I enjoy bottoming, and if you haven’t noticed I keep a dildo under the sink in the bathroom to fuck myself with in the shower. Not to mention the dildos that I keep in the same drawer as the lube.”

“Fuck,” Dean shoved in two fingers without any resistance from Cas, “I didn’t know that.” But he had noticed at least one dildo in the drawer when he grabbed the lube, he was just a little too preoccupied to have it register properly in his brain.

Cas moaned as Dean began to massage his prostate. “Yeah, as much as jerking off is fun, I always cum so much harder when I have something shoved up my ass.”

“Is that why you seem so excited to take my knot?” Dean added a third finger and Cas seemed to enjoy it even more.

“Maybe. Maybe I just really like the idea of being so full and being joined to you while it's caught inside of me. I like being close to you and I don’t think I will be able to get any closer then that.” Cas held onto Dean tightly to prove his point. “Fuck, I want you to fuck me so badly Dean.”

Dean’s dick rubbed up against Cas’ taint and they both moaned. “Not yet, I need to make sure that you can take my knot,” Cas whined in complaint. “I don’t want to hurt you. Neither one of us has done this before. We need to take it slow.”

Cas groaned. “As long as next time you promise to fuck me so hard into the mattress that I can’t walk straight for a week.”

Dean laughed as he pulled his fingers apart inside of Cas to stretch him out even more. “Once we figure out if we can do this without hurting you, I promise we’ll do it rough next time.”

“Good, I’ll hold you to that. Fuck, your fingers feel good. I bet your dick will feel even better.” Cas reached over to grab the lube and used a generous amount on Dean’s dick. “Come on big boy, it’s time for the main event.”

“Don’t call me that. But I’m ready to move on if you are.” Dean laid on his back and Cas straddled him so he could lower himself onto Dean’s dick. Dean thought that he’d have to ease it in, but Cas basically slammed down onto it and started riding it with reckless abandon.

“Fuck you feel so good,” Cas panted, “I can’t wait to feel how your knot feels inside of me.”

“Well if you keep up this pace you’re going to find out a lot sooner then I would like,” Dean growled as he grabbed onto Cas’ hips to slow him down. “Fuck baby, slow down, I want this to last.”

Cas whined in protest. “I’m too horny to take it slow right now. I just need it so bad!” Cas tried to speed up again but Dean was too strong for him.

“We’ve got all day baby, no need to rush this.” Dean started stroking Cas’ erection with one hand and kept his other hand on Cas’ hip to guide the pace. “Does this help baby? Take the edge off a bit?”

Cas moaned and nodded. “Yes, Dean. Fuck that feels good. Ughhhhh, don’t stop.”

Dean chuckled, “I don’t plan on that baby.”

Cas leaned down to kiss Dean, and Dean pulled up to meet him halfway. Slowly making out seemed to calm Cas down so that Dean was able to continue going at a much slower pace. Cas started grinding down on his dick so that it didn’t even come out much with each thrust. Dean loved it; he wanted to stay inside of Cas for as long as possible.  For a time the only sound , their tongues gently caressing each other and their breathy moans as Cas ground his hips steadily in Dean’s lap while Dean stroked his erection.

Dean could feel his knot starting to grow, and by the way Cas’ hips picked up the pace, Dean was sure that he felt it too.

“You feel that baby?”

“Uhh-hun. Feels so good Dean. I love feeling you grow inside of me!” Cas sat back upright and threw his head back.

Dean grabbed onto his hips and started moving them in a more circular motion. He could feel Cas tightening the inner muscles of his channel around his dick and he couldn’t keep from howling. “Fuck, baby! You feel so good around me. Griping me tight. I’m going to knot your ass.”

“Yes! Knot me! Knot me!”

“Fuck baby,” Dean moaned. He loved that Cas was so into this. It was like they were made for each other. Dean could feel his knot swelling larger and larger. It wasn’t full sized yet but he was sure that he would have a hard time taking it out at this point without hurting Cas. Dean moved his hips up in an effort to try to get even deeper inside of Cas.

Cas moaned, “Ooooh it feels even better then I imagined! Fuck Dean! Your knot is rubbing up against my prostate. Ugghhh. Fuck, I’m going to cum on your knot Dean.”

Dean growled and grabbed even tighter onto Cas’ hips leaving marks that would surely last for a few days. Dean’s knot swelled to its full size locking them together and Dean came howling Cas’ name. Cas moved so that Dean’s knot was rubbing up against his prostate and Cas came as Dean was still pumping his ass full of semen. Dean had never felt anything as good as cuming with Cas’ ass clamped down on his knot, he had a feeling that he could get addicted to that feeling.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean. “That was the best sex I think I’ve ever had.”

Dean laughed. “You just have a knot fetish.”

“I didn’t before, but I do now! Fuck it feels so good in my ass. I’ve never felt so full!” Cas experimented with moving around a little bit to fell the knot tugging on his ass.

“I’m sure the gallons of jizz doesn’t hurt either.” Dean swatted Cas’ ass to get him to stop moving.

Cas griped down even harder on Dean’s knot in surprise, and Dean moaned as he came again. Cas laughed. “Don’t look at me! That last one was all your fault, you were the one who smacked my ass and startled me!”

Dean huffed out an agreement. “Yeah I guess so.” He rubbed his hands gently up and down Cas’ back and Cas practically purred. “I guess we are going to be stuck like this for a while. I have no idea how long it will take to go down.”

Cas relaxed into Dean even more. “That’s fine Dean. I’m in no rush to get up. I’m sure Gabe can man the shop for a bit on his own.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Fuck, do you think he heard us?”

Cas laughed. “No way he didn’t. We weren’t exactly quiet. But I’m sure he’ll say something as soon as we see him so we won't have to wonder.”

“Ugh.” Dean threw an arm over his eyes in an attempt to hide. “We’re going to need our own place Cas, not that your brother isn’t great and all. But it’d be nice for it just to be the two of us.”

Cas beamed up at Dean. “I would like that very much Dean.”

They made out until Dean’s knot went down.

Gabe congratulated them on finally ‘tying the knot’ and Dean spat out his coffee he was so shocked. Gabe just laughed at their shocked faces. “How thick do you think these walls are Cassie? I heard _everything_.”

~~~~~

The month went by quickly. Too quickly. But Dean couldn’t even remember the last time he was in one place for this long.

Sam came by to pick up Dean and bring him back to the pack. Dean didn’t want to leave, but he knew that he had too.

“I could come with you,” Cas offered hopefully.

“No,” Dean sighed, “the pack wouldn’t like me bringing an unknown human for the full moon. Plus you have a shop to run here.”

Cas scoffed, “Gabriel is more than capable of watching it for a few days.”

Dean reached out for Cas. “I’ll call you when the full moon’s over.”

“Come back to me Dean.” Cas kissed Dean. “Please.”

“I’ll be back before you know it. But I have to go.” Dean kissed Cas back and gave him a tight hug. “I’ll miss you.”

Cas’ voice cracked, “I’ll miss you too.”

Dean got in the car and drove away. In the rear-view mirror he could see Cas crying and felt a tear of his own fall down his cheek.

Dean wiped his face and tried to think about something else. “How’d all the hunt go this month Sammy?”

“It was kinda weird hunting without you. But Bobby has some great tricks. You know he knows how to use all the construction equipment. Digging up graves with him was super easy, all I did was sat down and watched. He used a backhoe to dig it all up in less than a quarter of the time. We really need to get him to teach us how to operate one of those.” Sam rambled on and on about hunting.

They chatted all the way back to the pack, and it helped to distract Dean, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling in his gut that he shouldn’t be leaving Cas behind.

~~~~~

It was a rough full moon. Dean’s skin felt all prickly and he couldn’t seem to settle down, even when running laps around everyone else in the pack. He took down two deer and ate them both on his own. But his stomach wouldn’t stop bothering him and he never felt full.  

When he changed back to human the next day and started getting ready to go Charlie stopped him. “Where d’ya think you’re going?”

Dean squinted at her. “Um, back to Cas?”

Charlie shook her head and pushed him back into the guestroom. “You aren’t going anywhere, even back to your good witch.”

“Why not?” Dean felt an itch under his skin and all he could think about was getting back to Cas.

“You’re going into rut,” Charlie said matter of factly. “That’s not good for you to be without your pack for. Plus Donna is going into heat too. We need you both to stay together. With you in rut and her in heat, she’ll conceive a pup for sure.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You want me to stay around to fuck Donna?”

Charlie smiled and gave a more practical solution. “Well if she doesn’t want that, a turkey baster should work just fine. We have plenty of glasses that you can cum into and Jody can administer it to Donna.”

Dean whined. He didn’t want to stay here. He wanted to go back to Cas. He sat down on the bed and hung his head.

Charlie sat down next to him. “Look, we can’t waste this opportunity. Dorothy and I want to try too even though we aren’t in heat.”

“So lots of group sex for me.” Dean was much less happy about the thought of that then he would have been a month ago.

Charlie laughed. “Don’t sound so excited! I don’t know about Donna and Jody, but I’m strictly a lesbian so I’ll be using the turkey baster method thankyouverymuch.”

“Good to know I’m so desirable to you.” Dean rolled his eyes. His skin was crawling and now that Charlie told him he was in a rut he did notice that all he wanted was to fuck Cas into the mattress, right the fuck now, even though Cas was nowhere near here. As much as group sex with a bunch of women would normally be a huge turn on for him, the thought of sleeping with anyone besides Cas made his stomach turn.

Charlie punched his arm playfully. “Your sperm is super desirable to me! We’re going to have the cutest pups with it! Plus I do really love you as a pack mate, I just don’t want to sleep with you. Ever.”

Dean chuckled, “Ok so what’s the plan?”

“You stay here, hold up in our guestroom and every time you rub one out, try to catch everything in a cup and when you’re done call for someone and we’ll collect it from you.”

Dean nodded. “What about Donna and Jody?”

“They’re taking the in-law suite in the basement. I think Meg is going to stick around to help out with feeding everyone during the day. She’s already stocking up at the grocery store now.”

Dean could feel himself getting hard and this conversation was being a real turn off so it must have been the rut. “Ugh,” he said as he laid down on the bed, “get me some cups now, this rut is already hitting me.”

“You got it, Dean!” And she was off quicker than a normal human could have run.

Dean stripped down as soon as she left the guest room. His clothes felt too itchy to wear. Just laying down on the bed naked he felt a little better than he had a few minutes ago. Charlie came in with a bunch of clear plastic cups, and Dean didn’t even bother hiding himself. It’s not like he hadn’t seen the whole pack naked and vice versa. Just because they weren’t changing into wolves right now didn’t mean that he had to hide anything.

Charlie set them down on the nightstand next to Dean. “Here you go, Dean. Just shout when you’re done and we’ll collect it and bring you some food and water. Let us know if you want anything else.” Charlie started to back out of the room. “Oh, and before I forget, there’s lube and lotion in the top drawer of the nightstand. So you don’t have to rub your dick raw or anything.”

“What about some sex toys?” He rather have Cas, but a fleshlight or blow-up doll would do.

“Um,” Charlie thought for a moment, “I have some dildos and vibrators in the house, but nothing really for you to fuck. I can ask Meg to pick up a fleshlight for you. I think Kevin finds them helpful for his ruts.”

Dean rolled towards the nightstand. “How long is this going to last?”

“A few days probably.” Charlie shrugged.

Dean grunted, “This is terrible! I feel like I have the flu, but I also feel like I need to fuck someone or I’m going to die. It’s a weird combo.”

“Welcome to the fun world of being a wolf!” Charlie rolled her eyes. “But don’t worry it gets easier once you’ve been through it once and know what to expect. The first one is always the worst. It also gets easier when you get a mate. They can take care of you in more ways than one.” Charlie wagged her eyebrows. “But let us know if it gets really bad, I’m sure Meg would volunteer to fuck you to help you out if you need it.”

Dean whined. “I don’t wanna fuck Meg. I wanna fuck Cas!” Just thinking about Cas made him start jerking off, oblivious to Charlie still being in the room.

“Yeah, but having a nonwolf around for your first rut is a terrible idea. Meg can take whatever you dish out, I’m not so sure your witch could. Once we all meet this good witch of yours and you know what to expect from a rut, maybe he can be here next time. But for now, that’s a terrible idea. Have you even knotted his ass yet?”

“Yeah,” Dean admitted and Charlie squeaked, “every time we had sex.”

Charlie’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Well, I’ll be! I can’t believe you’ve knotted him already Dean! That’s a huge deal!”

Dean sped up the pace of his hand over his dick. “Yeah well, my knot always pops around him.”

“Shit,” Charlie said taking out her phone and texting furiously, “okay we need to meet this guy sooner than I thought. But knotting a few times is not a good preparation for being knotted constantly for days on end.”

Dean could feel his knot already starting to form from just thinking about knotting Cas. His orgasm hit him faster then he was expecting and if it wasn’t for Charlie catching everything in a cup he would have made a mess all over himself.

“Fuck Dean,” Charlie put a hand to his head, “you’re burning up. And you seem a little delirious. I know you might not like it, but we might not be giving you much privacy during your rut. If we want to collect everything from you I think someone will have to be here to collect it from you.”

“Sure, whatever,” Dean mumbled before passing out.

~~~~~

When Dean woke up Meg was sitting next to him in bed. “Hey there buddy. Charlie says this is a bad rut for you.” Dean just groaned. “Well, you should drink some water. It’ll help with your swimmers.” Meg handed Dean an open water bottle. He did feel a little better when he drank it.

“Cas?” Dean croaked.

“Your witch boy?” Meg asked, “what about him.”

“I need Cas.” Dean’s voice was dry and almost as gravely as Cas’.

Meg took the empty bottle from him. “No you don’t buddy, you’ll do just fine without him.”

Dean could feel the tears running down his face. Why was his pack keeping him away from his witch?

“Because, while he might not be one hundred percent human, but he’s not equipped to deal with you like this,” Meg answered Dean’s thoughts that he didn’t even realize that he voiced. “I wouldn’t even have him here for your next one, but Charlie says that you’ve already knotted him. I’m not sure if you remember from your wolf classes but knotting someone is a huge deal. Most wolves only knot their mates outside of a rut. So whether you realize it or not your wolf has claimed him as yours.”

“He’s my witch,” Dean agreed.

Meg rolled her eyes and gave Dean another drink, this time a sports drink. “Yeah, we know. You wouldn’t shut up about him at the pre full moon gathering.”

Dean chugged the sports drink. “And I’m his familiar.”

“I’ve never heard of a werewolf being a familiar. But I think he may be your mate. Next full moon you bring your witch here. Come a day or two early. We need to vet him much sooner than I thought.”

“Why not now?” Dean whined.

“Because, if you’re this crazy about him, and it's your first rut it would be dangerous for Cas to even be here. You could hurt him.” Dean tried to interrupt to say that he would never hurt Cas but Meg put her hand on his mouth to keep him from talking.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt your lover boy on purpose. But you would hurt him. You’d hold him down and fuck him way more violently than his weak human body could take. You might bite him to try to claim him too. Wolves can handle other wolves in a rut, no way and unprepared human male could handle a wolf in rut. Unless he is used to getting gangbanged with two guys in his ass at a time on a regular basis. Or using one of those dildos the size of a horse, or getting fisted.”

Dean groaned, it was a hot visual but Dean didn’t want anyone else touching Cas. Maybe the huge dildo or fisting would work though. “No, no his ass it too tight for that.” He turned away from Meg and touched himself at the memory of how tight Cas’ ass felt against his knot. How it just kept clamping down on it and milking him dry. Meg was there to catch everything in a cup when he came. She turned him back onto his back and he passed out again.

~~~~~

Meg was still there when Dean woke up. She gave him a pedialyte this time and a multivitamin. She left and came back with a protein shake for him too.

Dean drank it all down. “Why not food? Why all the liquid.”

Meg raised an eyebrow at him. “You really up for eating?”

Dean grabbed at his stomach which was doing flip flops. “No.”

“Didn’t think so. You were moaning and grabbing your stomach in your sleep. I figured that you weren’t feeling so good. But you need nutrients and protein to keep going.”

“Cas?” Dean asked hopefully.

“No, no Cas.” Meg shook her head. “But I’m worried about you. I’ve never seen a rut where the guy passed out after each time that he came. Something’s wrong here. We need to figure it out before you see lover boy again.”

Dean whined. When would he see Cas again?

“Don’t worry, Linda will be here soon and she’s a doctor. She would’ve been here right away but she had to take Kevin to school.”

Dean worked himself over and passed out again while Meg made sure to catch everything in another cup.

~~~~~

No one was in bed with him when he woke up, but he could hear Meg and Linda talking by the door. He groaned to let them know that he was awake. Meg gave him another pedialyte and Linda shone a light in his eyes. Linda had him follow her finger with his eyes as she moved it around. And then she poked and prodded him and watched his reactions. “Dean? I don’t like how you’re looking. I’m going to put you on an IV and see if that helps, but this is the worst rut I’ve seen.”

“Cas?”

Linda sighed and turned to Meg. “Does he always ask for Cas?”

“Every waking moment,” Meg confirmed.

“Do you have his number?” Linda asked.

“On my phone. In my pants pocket,” Dean said.

Meg grabbed his phone and it was almost dead, so they wrote his numbers down and used Meg’s phone to call. Meg put her phone on speaker and let it ring until it went to voicemail. Dean perked up when he heard Cas’ voice. And shouted into the phone to leave a voicemail. “Cas? Cas baby? I need you baby. I miss you. Caaaaasssss.” Meg hung up before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

Meg tried the store number next. Gabe picked up the phone. “Thanks for calling The Magic Emporium how can I help you today?”

“Gabe?” Dean croaked out.

“Dean-o?”

“Yeah, it’s him. He’s not in great shape. Listen is Cas there?” Meg took over.

“He’s not in good shape either, and the longer Dean’s been gone the worse he’s been getting,” Gabe said.

“Well, can you bring the phone to Cas?” Meg asked. “We want to try a little experiment here.”

“I guess. I’m not sure how much Cas will be up for talking. I think he has a bad case of the flu or something. I know he’s not cursed, I checked. And the healing crystals haven’t helped him any. I’m about ready to take him to the doctor tonight. It’s not normal to be this sick. Hey Cas,” they could hear moaning in the background, “I have someone on the phone who wants to say hi to you.”

“Dean?” Cas groaned.

“Cas?” Dean had to make sure it was his witch.

“Dean!”

“Cas!” Dean tried to grab the phone but Meg held him off. “I miss you Cas.”

“I miss you too Dean.”

“I need you Cas,” Dean whined, “why aren’t you here?”

“I don’t know where here is Dean. Tell me where you are and I’ll be there.”

“Woah, woah Cas, no need to get out of bed! You’re going to fall over, you can’t drive to see him on your own.” Gabe’s voice filtered through the phone.

Cas spoke up. “No, you’re right. Dean tell Gabe, he will take me.”

“Is Cas looking better since he started talking to Dean?” Linda asked.

“Yeah, better than he has in two days.”

“I think they are both suffering from pining sickness. Normally I wouldn’t want Cas anywhere Dean right now, as he is in rut, but I think the pining sickness is stronger than the rut. Anyway, can you drive him out here so we can see if I’m right?”

“What does it mean if you’re right?” Gabe asked.

“Then they will both get better immediately after being together.”

“And if you’re wrong?”

“They are both sick with something and we will have to figure out what it is.”

“Ugh fine. I’ll drive him out there. Where am I going?”

Linda gave him an address to a motel on the edge of town. “When you get there let us know we will tell you what room we’re in.”

“See you in a few hours.”

This time when Dean passed out it’s with Cas’ name on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warnings* for being naked in front of others (but come on, you made it thru the last chapter).

Dean woke up in a motel room. Meg and Linda were still with him.

“How’d I get here?” Dean asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“We carried you. Not so hard with werewolf strength,” Meg said, Dean almost forgot how much easier it was to move a body now, the two of them would have had no issues picking him up and carrying him around even as dead weight while he was unconscious.

Dean looked around at the cheap motel room. It looked like the same place that he stayed at before getting bit, but maybe that was just because cheap motels all started to look kinda similar after awhile. “Where’s Cas?”

“They should be here soon, Gabe just called for the room number,” Linda said.

Meg gave Dean another pedialyte and Dean chugged it down. There was a knock on the door when Dean finished.

Linda opened the door to Gabe and Cas. Gabe was supporting Cas, but as soon as Cas saw Dean he stumbled over to Dean on his own and fell on top of him on the bed. Dean wrapped himself around Cas and inhaled his scent.

“Why is Dean naked?” Gabe asked.

“Because he’s in rut. Wearing clothes can be very uncomfortable,” Meg informed Gabe.

Neither Dean nor Cas said anything or acknowledged the others in the room. Dean removed Cas’ shirt to get some skin on skin contact.

“So, are they just going to fuck with us in the room?” Gabe asked.

“Most likely,” Linda said, “if it is pining sickness neither one of them will notice us until after they’ve reconnected.”

Gabe shook his head. “I really don’t need to watch my brother and his boyfriend fuck. I’m starving, how about we give them a little bit of privacy and come back in a bit to check on them and you can explain this whole pining sickness/rut thing to me.”

Meg tossed a bottle of lube next to Dean and Cas on the bed and the three of them were out the door.

~~~~~

For the first time since his rut hit, Dean didn’t pass out after cumming.

He held onto Cas tightly and finally felt like his head cleared up a bit.

“I missed you Cas,” he whispered into Cas’ ear.

“I missed you too Dean,” Cas whispered back.

Dean relaxed for the first time since he had left Castiel. “Thanks for coming, I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy to be here. I was so sick without you.” Cas melted into Dean.

“Me too.”

Cas gripped onto Dean tightly. “Please don’t leave me again Dean.” Cas sounded frantic.

Dean pulled Cas in even tighter and Cas’ ass clamped down on Dean’s knot as he spilled another load. “I’m staying right here Cas. My pack won't be able to keep me away from you anymore. I’ll convince them that you need to come for the full moon run and we won't have to be apart anymore.”

“I’d like that.”

~~~~~

When the gang came back from grabbing food, Cas and Dean covered themselves with the tacky bedspread before they came in as Dean’s knot hadn’t gone down yet and they were still joined.

Linda checked on both of them, taking their temps, checking their pluses and shining lights in their eyes. “Definitely pining sickness. Both of their fevers are gone and Dean is the most lucid he’s been since his rut started,” she declared after finishing the checkup.

“So what does that mean?” Gabe asked.

“We can’t separate them. We need to let Dean’s rut finish before we’ll really be able to do much. I’ve already booked the adjoining room next door to keep an eye on them while giving them some privacy. Now that they’re together again and it appears that neither one is rejecting the other one, they’ll be fine. The only thing that I’m still worried about is Dean’s rut. It's his first one and those tend to be the hardest. Your brother should be fine as long as Dean doesn’t hurt him.”

Gabe laughed. “I really don’t think Dean could hurt him, he might be a big bad wolf but he’s a harmless little puppy when it comes to my baby brother.”

Linda shrugged. “Still, accidents do happen and are much more likely to happen during a rut when it can be harder to control some of his more base impulses.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “So we stay next door to listen for my brother screaming?”

“And to bring them food and water. But it should only last another day or so longer. Then we can get out of here and you should be able to go home.”

“What about my sperm?” Dean piped up from the bed.

“We already got a ton from you before getting you here. If it didn’t take then we can try outside your rut when you’re more lucid,” Meg said.

“So I might already be a baby daddy?” Dean asked and Cas looked at Dean in confusion, they hadn’t talked about this part of Dean being a pack member.

Meg snickered, but Linda answered seriously. “From the way Donna’s heat was chilling out before we left, I would say so. It’ll take a week or two to know for sure, but I think the chances are good.”

Dean was relieved. “Well fuck. That’s good news.”

“What are you talking about Dean?” Cas asked, his brow crumpled with concern.

Dean ran a soothing hand up and down Cas’ back. “I was a sperm donor for some of the mated pairs in the pack. They’re lesbians so they needed me to have a kid. I came into a cup more times then I want to count and I think they used a turkey baster. But don’t worry Cas, I didn’t sleep with anyone else.”

“Good,” Cas growled, “‘cause you’re mine, Dean. No one else can have you.”

Dean laughed. “You’d make a good wolf. But you don’t have to worry about that. I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. You’re it for me Cas.”

They didn’t notice the snickering and gagging noises that the others made as they left the room to give them some privacy.

~~~~~

Dean’s rut ended the next day. And once Cas was with him it wasn’t so bad. Sure they had some hot a wild sex, but Dean never hurt Cas and never bit him. When it was over they both slept for a half a day before getting up showering and feeling almost as good as new.

They went back to Charlie's house for a pack meeting for Cas to meet everyone and get the pack’s approval.

Dean paced a hole in the backyard while Sam and Gabe chit chatted. Cas was in there alone, getting grilled by his pack. Dean had hoped that all the protective charms that Cas had made for them that he had handed out before the full moon helped his case. He really didn’t know what the pack would think about having a witch practically join them.

Cas and Charlie were smiling when they came outside to retrieve him.

“Your witch passes inspection,” Charlie said as Dean rushed over to them.

“Really?!” Dean shouted with a little too much enthusiasm.

Charlie nodded. “Really. Both of you are expected back here for the next full moon. But you’re free to head back to Cas’ place and if you come back next month, mated or bonded as witch and familiar, we won’t be surprised.”

Dean kissed Cas. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~

Gabe had already headed back to the shop to keep it running a couple of days ago. When Cas and Dean got there Gabe had everything out in the back room for the official bonding spell of witch to familiar.

“I figured with the fact that you guys couldn’t be separated for a couple of days without getting majorly sick that this would help,” Gabe said pointing to the long strip of fabric and bowl with lots of ingredients laid out next to it.

“Thank you, Gabe, I hope to use this all soon,” Cas said.

“What is all this stuff?” asked Dean.

“It's everything we need to perform the spell to bind us as witch and familiar. It will mean that I will no longer have to be in physical contact with you to pull magic from you and I should be able to also hear your thoughts when you are in wolf form without touching you as well.”

“Sounds good. So can we do this now? Or do we need to wait for a new moon or something,” Dean asked.  

“We can do this spell at any time. However, you will need to change into a wolf so that I can collect some of your fur, and then change back into a human to actually help me perform the ritual.”

Dean just nodded and started to strip down. “I’m assuming that you’ve stocked the fridge, Gabe? I’m going to be hungry changing so quickly back and forth.”

“I’ll go make you a protein shake and grab some jerky.” Gabe turned his back and practically flew out of there to avoid seeing Dean completely naked.

Dean changed into a wolf and Cas brushed Dean’s fur with his fingers, collecting all that fell out naturally. _Mmmmm, that feels nice. Don’t stop._

Cas laughed. “I don’t need enough fur to make a sweater with Dean. In fact, I already have enough to complete the spell, but they do say more is better for the bond.”

_Then keep collecting more, I’m not gonna stop you. I’ve never had someone brush my fur before, but it feels great, kinda like a good back scratch._

Cas scratched behind Dean’s ears. “I can see that. We can at least wait for Gabriel to come back with your shake and your snacks. I already have enough fur to completely fill the bowl, so I don’t think I can use much more. You shed like a dog.”

Dean barked and wagged his tail.

“Ok fine, point taken. We might have to brush and groom you in wolf form to make sure you don’t shed all over the place. But something tells me it won’t be too hard to get you to let me bathe and brush you.”

_So all I’m hearing is that you want to give me a full body massage followed by a good back scratch. Yup, I’m in._

Cas just rolled his eyes. Gabe came back in with a protein shake, clif bar and a jumbo bag of jerky. “Ok Dean-o, it’s safe for you to change back and not eat us.”

Dean sighed and shifted back, only putting on his black boxer briefs before chugging the shake. “Ok, so now what?”

“Well, while you finish getting dressed and eat your snacks, Cas here has to brush his own hair to add it to your fur, along with some other ingredients. We’ll light some candles, handfast you two, and then burn what's in the bowl. And voila! You’re bonded.”

“Handfast? Like the old pagan wedding ritual?” Dean raised an eyebrow. Not that he would mind getting married to Cas, but he would like to know if it was happening and be a more active participant.

Gabe smirked. “Well, you are joining two souls together for life. Where do you think they got it from bucko?”

“Huh. So we’ll kinda be married?” Dean asked, looking over hopefully at Cas.

“No,” Gabe quashed his hopes and dreams, “your souls will be joined and with you two’s profound bond, you’ll probably be able to do more than the average witch/familiar pair, but no. It’s not a wedding. Or a mating. You have to go to the courthouse for that, or do whatever it is that you wolves do to mate.”

“We bite,” Dean said.

Gabe looked like he was about to panic. “Won’t that change Cassie into a wolf too?”

Dean shook his head. “Naw, only if I was a wolf when I bite him with the intent to change him would it work. If I bite him while I’m human, he’ll stay human.”

Gabe dramatically wiped his forehead. “Whew! I was worried there for a moment that you would be changing my favorite brother into a fur ball!”

Cas sighed. “I’m your only brother.”

Gabe smiled. “Still makes you my favorite!”

Cas just rolled his eyes. “If you are ready Dean we can get started.”

“Sure thing Cas. Let’s do this!”

Cas lit five candles, one for each point on the pentagram. He picked up a book and started chanting some Latin the Dean didn’t recognize from it. Cas put all of the ingredients into the bowl and then took the long piece of cloth, held out his hand for Dean’s and tied their hands together in an intricate knot with Gabe’s help. He then lit a match and tossed it into the bowl for the contents to burn. He moved their joined hands over the smoke. “Dean, do wish to become my familiar?”

“Yeah Cas.”

“And I wish to become your witch. May our intent and this ritual bind us together.”

“Should we seal it with a kiss?”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Cas shrugged.

Dean leaned over and took Cas’ cheek in his free hand and placed a kiss on Cas’ lips. That's when he felt a zap of magic and everything went black.

~~~~~

He awoke sometime later on the floor, with Cas cuddled around him and their hands still tied together.

 _What happened?_ Dean thought.

 _I don’t know, but when you kissed me the world went black._ Cas responded with thought as well.

_Did I mess it up by kissing you?_

Cas started untying the knot around their hands, using his free hand and his teeth to get it undone. _I don’t think so, I have heard from others that it can be a taxing process for the bond to form. I think you might have just sped it up and increased the intensity with the kiss._

 _Huh. Wait. Are you hearing my thoughts?_ It finally caught up to Dean that even though they were having a conversation, neither one of them was talking out loud.

_Yes, and it appears that you are hearing mine as well._

_Is that normal?_ Dean didn’t think that telepathy was normal, but he didn’t know much about witch/familiar pairs.

_No, but as I said before we do share a more profound bond than most. I can feel your hunger too, let’s get up and get you something to eat._

They got up and tried to head upstairs only to be stopped by Gabe in the shop. “Whoa, there love birds! Where do you think you’re going?”

Cas sighed, “Dean’s hungry so we were going to go upstairs to eat.”

“Oh ok, that’s fine. Just no leaving the house or shop, or each other. I talked to some of the girls in the coven and they don’t recommend that you go anywhere for a week until the bond has had time to fully form. You should be fine in a week, but that kiss thing? No one’s done it in over a hundred years for a good reason, it makes the bond almost too strong and I know that’s not a concern for you, but it makes it very difficult to have a partner other than each other, something about knowing what the other is doing. I don’t know, Rowena didn’t have too many details, but she said she would be here in a few days to check on you...”

While Gabe was monologing at them they were having their own conversation that he couldn’t hear.

_Dude, your brother talks too much._

_He was just worried, Dean. I’m sure our passing out concerned him._

_How come you never introduced me to your coven?_

_Before we had officially bonded, it was too risky, one of them could have tried to steal you from me._

Dean winked at Cas. _Awww no one could steal me away from you, babe._

Cas smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand. “We appreciate your concern Gabe, but I think we are going to get some food and then go to bed.”

Gabe waved them off and they were able to escape upstairs.

~~~~~

The next few days were spent much like the first few days they spent together recovering from breaking the curse. Sleeping and eating. But now they added some fucking in there for good measure too.

One morning when they woke up there was a redhead in a long dress with long sleeves sitting drinking tea at their kitchen table. “Come on dearies, come have a seat and we’ll have a look at you.”

 _Who is she?_ Dean asked Cas through their bond.

 _She’s the leader of the coven, a very powerful witch, please play nice_. “Rowena, good to see you as always. Let me grab some coffee and food and we’ll join you at the table.” Cas poured the coffee while Dean poured some sugary monstrosity that Gabe liked to call cereal. It wasn’t his favorite breakfast, it didn’t have enough protein for him, but it would do in a pinch. They could always make some bacon and eggs after they had this talk and this would hold him over until then.

“So,” her Scottish lilt was overpowering in her speech, “I hear that you’ve gotten yourself a familiar. And he’s quite the looker too. Gabe tells me that he kissed you to seal the bond and then you both passed out.”

Cas nodded as he sat down at the table and placed Dean’s coffee at the seat next to him. “That is correct.”

Dean put a small bowl of cereal in front of Cas and sat down and dug into his much larger bowl.

“I’d like to check on the bond between you. It seems like it might be a wee bit different from the average bond.”

“It won't hurt the bond will it?” Dean asked.

“Ach no, I just need to take a peek at it to give you my recommendations on what to do going forward. I need you to take each other’s hand and then take mine as well.” They all put down their food and drinks and held hands. “Now close your eyes dearies.” Rowena continued in Latin. “Oh, my.”

“What?” Dean was worried, that didn’t sound good.

“You need to complete your bond, it's the strongest I’ve ever seen, but it still seems incomplete somehow. Your wolf isn’t settled yet. It still needs something more.”

“We haven’t mated yet. We were waiting to recover from the witch familiar bond before doing that,” Cas informed her.

She let go of their hands. “Ach, well that’s your problem then dearies, you’re not going to recover until you mate. Your bond is still calling out for more and you need to finish it so that you can get back to normal. Once you do that, you’ll be fine.”

“And we’re not fine now?” Dean asked.

“No, you still are unable to leave each other’s side, right? I’m sure you can’t even bear to take a shower without the other one there. Once you mate you will be able to separate and not feel so awful. Your magic will also be much more powerful, and if you were another witch I would be worried. But sweet little Cassie here makes the good witch of the west look like an evil doer. I suggest you make a much heartier breakfast and go mate. I’ll be downstairs with Gabe in the shop today and we’ll check on you later and see how you are.”

Dean had already finished his cereal so he got up to make some bacon and eggs. Rowena topped off her tea before winking at the boys. “Now I’ve placed a silencing spell on the apartment, so no one in the shop will be able to hear anything that’s going on up here. Wouldn’t want to scare away any customers.” And with that, she was down the stairs.

“She’s an interesting character,” Dean said as he made up a small plate for Cas with only two eggs and bacon for him, while he took the other ten eggs and the rest of the package of bacon for himself.

Cas nodded before taking a bite of his breakfast. “That she is. But I trust her advice. She’s been around a long time. It’s rumored that she’s hundreds of years old, but she will never confirm or deny it.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose into his forehead. “Whoa. That’s old, even for a witch.”

They finished up breakfast and went back to Cas’ bedroom.

“So, are you ready for this?” Dean asked as they undressed and crawled into bed.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Cas said as he reached out to Dean. “Of course I’m ready for this. I think part of me has been ready since the moment we met.”

They made love and when Dean was knotted inside of Cas, he bit down on where Cas’ neck met his shoulder, biting deep enough to draw blood and leave a scar. He could feel the magic running through them. And for the first time, he truly felt complete.


	8. Epilogue

“Unca Dean! Unca Dean!!” The twins said in chorus as they ran down the hallway to greet him. They weren’t really twins but Donna had given birth only two days before Charlie and the girls were practically raised together. Plus they really were half-sisters if you thought about it.

Dean scooped the girls up and spun them around in a big hug. “How are my little princesses doing?”

“Good! Where’s Unca Cas?” they asked.

“Don’t worry he’s just outside. Aunt Meg caught him before he could make it inside to see you. I’m starving! Is everyone out back for the cookout?”

The girls nodded. “Mommies are out cooking burgers. Unca Sammy made lots a salad. Mommies said that Unca Cas was bringing pie! And we could have some if we’re good!”

One thing his girls had inherited from him was his love of food, especially pie and burgers. Dean loved seeing them every month for the full moon. And when the weather was nice, the pack always had a cookout the night before to catch up. Most of the pack all lived near each other, but Sam still traveled around to hunt, and Dean and Cas still lived above the magic shop, Gabe had moved out to his own place nearby years ago.

Dean loved seeing the kids on a regular basis. He and Cas didn’t have any of their own, but they loved all of their nieces and nephews. They got to be the fun uncles for a few days each month, then go home to have peace and quiet. Besides their four-year-old “twin” nieces, they also had their two-year-old “twin” nephews. Apparently, Dean’s sperm while in rut always caught and again Donna and Charlie ended up giving birth to boys just a few days apart.

Playing around with the pups had turned into Dean’s favorite thing about the full moon. They would play tag and chase or just wrestle in their wolf forms. Most moons now, their mothers would go off and actually hunt, but Dean was content to babysit and just play. Sometimes Cas or Sam would get involved too and throw a ball to play fetch with the pups. Normally a few hours into the night, the pups would just end up on the couch snuggling and napping with Uncle Cas while Dean joined the hunt, and Sam cooked sides to go with whatever was caught.

This full moon was no different. Dean came back in after a successful hunt to find Cas passed out on the sofa completely covered in softly snoring pups.

“I already took a picture of it,” Sam whispered coming up behind him. “But if you hop up there on the couch and curl up by his head I can take any other picture for you and send it to you.”

Dean huffed at his brother, but it did sound like a cute picture. Dean wagged his tail as he trotted over to the couch and jumped up, curling himself into a ball near Cas’ head, and putting his own head on Cas’ chest to use him as a pillow. He closed his eyes and heard Sam snap a few pictures on his phone.

“I’ll text ‘em to you. Night Dean,” Sam said softly as not to wake the others up.

Dean just wagged his tail in response before falling asleep himself.

He would have never imagined this life while he was a hunter, but he had to admit, living life as a werewolf familiar mated to a witch, working in a magic shop, and having a pack of wolves for family was pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://dr-dean.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments and Kudos are all greatly appreciated!


End file.
